A New Life
by Chibi PhantomKnight
Summary: Len is going to America to study abroad, but he doesn't speak English very well.Rin is a straight A student and has to help Len with his studies.There's one problem,Rin can't speak Japanese.Even if she did can she do it when he makes her fall in love?
1. Prologue:The Day Before the Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids**

**Prologue **

**Len POV**

"I will not go!"

"You will go, and I won't take no for an answer Len."

"I already told you I'm not going!"

"Len, this is for your education. We found a really good school that you can attend even better than the ones here!"

"I don't care no matter what you say I'm not going!"

"Len dear, we already signed you up. And Lily and SeeU are going with you."

"I already told you I refuse to go to America to study!"

"Just go! You always did things without putting up much of a fight."

"Well yeah, but that's because I was doing something that didn't involve being sent away to another country!"

"Len!"

"I'm NOT going!"

**The Day Before the Start**

It was a warm summer day in Tokyo. I was out for a walk strolling around Tokyo again. This was going to be the last time in a while that I was going to be here. Tomorrow I was boarding out of Tokyo to America with my maid Lily and my best friend SeeU. I am going there to study abroad for the whole of high school because my parents had found a school with high ratings. There is only one problem with me going there. I DO NOT SPEAK ENGLISH. Well at least not very well. I had had private tutoring with my maid Lily but I can only do small talk. I can't engage into a real conversation with anyone so my parents are sending me there for the rest of summer to try to get used to the language.

"Lenny-kun!"

I turned around to see my friend SeeU come running up to me.

"잘지내셨어요?" Yes she is Kankoku-jin(Korean).

"네. 잘 지냈어요." And yes. I know a bit of Kankokujo too, but not a lot.

"내가 당신을 본 적이 있기 때문에 그것은 오랜 시간이 지났 !" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but can you please speak Nihongo?" I replied.

"Eh, why?" she said with puffed up cheeks.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ah!" she squeaked. I looked up at her and she continued, "SeeU know, it's because you need to learn more Kankokujo right!"

I groaned, "No SeeU I'm already having trouble learning Eigo(English) I don't need to be troubled learning Konkokujo."

She slapped me playfully on my shoulder, "Aww, you're no fun~!"

"At least you don't need to learn Eigo." I replied. You see, SeeU here knows tree languages: Nihongo, Kankokujo, and Eigo. I only know Nihongo and a little Eigo.

She giggled, "See I told you you should have token Eigo classes with SeeU!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I mumbled, "and SeeU?"

"Nyaa?"

"Stop using third person, it's really annoying."

SeeU gasped and looked at me straight in the eye, "But SeeU loves third person!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah well I-"

as I was talking I heard 'I Am the Best' a very annoying K-pop song(Sorry K-pop lovers blame m friend) play.

"Ah, hold on," I sighed as she picked up her phone, "안녕하세요, huh, ah sorry I thought you were my mom." I face palmed as she continued to talk to the person on the phone, "Ah? Len, yes he's with me. So do I just tell him that? Yeah okay I'll do that. Is that all? Okay bye."

She hung up and turned to me.

As she was about to speak I said, "Change your ring tone it's very annoying."

Her eyes widened, "Why SeeU loves her ringtone the way it is and she's not going to change it!"

I moved bangs out of my face and asked, "So who was on the phone?"

"Huh? What? No! Don't just change the subject!" She pouted.

"Okay okay so who was on the phone?"

"Don't change the- oh it was Lily. She's mad at you for not bringing your phone with you and wants you to go home and pack. Wait, you didn't pack?"

"No."

SeeU placed her hand on my head and started messing up my bangs, "You need to become more responsible Lenny-kun."

I swatted her hair away, "I'll pack up when I want to thank you very much," I said while fixing my bangs, "and do NOT call me Lenny-kun."

SeeU puffed her cheeks up again, "But SeeU loves that name and you're younger than me!"

"By ONE day!" I groaned.

She giggled, "Well let's go you your apartment. I'll help you pack."

"What I don't need help pack- woah," SeeU grabbed my arm and began running to my apartment, "SeeU I can walk by myself!"

"No thanks!" she cheerfully yelled.

'Does she know how awkward this is!' I screamed to myself in my head.

We turned a couple corners and reached a tall gray building and ran inside.

We entered an elevator and went up to the third floor. Upon arriving we turned a corner and nocked on the door. In a moment the door had swung open and a very angry Lily was standing at the door.

SeeU joyfully said, "Hi Lily-chan!"

While I mumble, "Hi Lily"

She grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me back and forward causing me to become dizzy. Then she yelled, "DO you know how worried I was! What would I say to your parents if you had run away or died or even kidnapped!"

Even while she was shaking me I managed to say, "You- would-say-that-is-part-of-life!"

She dropped me and I completely collapsed and groaned.

"I would get fired!" Lily complained.

I sat up as SeeU asked, "Umm… Lunny-kun what are you and Lily doing?"

"Hmm? Do I hear a bit of jealousy in your voice?" Lily taunted.

SeeU's face started to become red as she screamed, "No, no, no ,no,no, no! It's not like that Lenny-kun and I are just friends!"

While at the same time I screamed, "No way, I would never date someone like her! We are just friends!"

SeeU turned to me with a hint of hurt in her eyes, "Eh SeeU is hurt by what Lenny-kun said!"

I raid my head to the ceiling and screamed to SeeU, "Stop calling me Lenny-kun!"

I heard Lily snicker behind me and I turned to her and screamed, "It's not funny!"

Lily sighed and said, "Okay okay fine then. So Len I think you know why I wanted you home right?"

"Yes, yes, to pack right?" I replied.

"Yes so then go get started!" and with that Lily walked away from the door entrance into the kitchen.

I silently complained to myself as I got up and went inside with Lily following me. We walked in silence and even as we entered my bed room. There were luggage bags strewn around the room packed with many thing that I would be needing. I guessed that Lily packed everything necessary and I was to pack anything else I would need.

"Nyaa?" I heard SeeU say right next to me, "I thought you didn't pack."

"I didn't, it was probably Lily. I think all she wants me to do is pack anything else I would want to pack."

SeeU nodded her head vigorously while I went over to where I kept all my games and got out my psp, my ds, and a couple games.

"Nyaa, why do you have the ds and psp? Isn't one okay?" SeeU asked with curiosity.

I replied, "Well yeah SeeU, but if you got both of them from a relative then there wasn't much choice on what I have right?"

SeeU clicked her togue, "Oh, okay. Well that's okay because I have the psp, psvita, dsi , and 3ds!"

I swear if I had water in my mouth I would have spit it out onto SeeU.

"SeeU!" I exclaimed and she nodded her head rapidly, "why do you ask me that question when it should be I who asks you!"

"Oh me? I bought all of them with money I find anywhere!" my mouth dropped open, "and you know one time I found 60000 yen near a cash register so I took it!"

"SeeU that's stealing!" I exclaimed.

She puffed up her cheeks again, "At least I have money, what about you? What do you have?"

"I have around 9800000 yen that I stored up from saving!"

"You don't use it!" SeeU exclaimed.

"Of coarse not I don't waste money on useless things like video games!"

"Then give it to me!"

"I don't use it on toys eit- wait what! No!"

SeeU started hitting me playfully complaining for almost the whole afternoon. And thus the day ended with me tired and pained…

**The Next Day**

I dashed through the crowd following Lily to the airport praying that we were going to make it on time. Why were we going to be late you ask, well it's because of Lily's great idea of going to the arcade in Tokyo so she could play Project Diva Arcade one more time before we left even though I have the game for it in my luggage. Don't you dare ask why I just do. So here we are now running around Tokyo like a couple of dumb looking fools trying to catch the plane. Well personally I don't mind if we miss it but the SeeU would have to stay in America all alone until we got there. We dashed into the airport and quickly got checked in and found SeeU sleeping on the seat she was sitting in.I took a seat right next to SeeU and Lily sat next to me.

"Arg, we were lucky we almost didn't make it," Lily said between her panting.

Irritated I replied, "Ad who's fault is that?"

"Yours!" I heard SeeU scream.

"Didn't know you were awake," I said, "and no it was SeeU's fault."

SeeU opened her mouth to say something but the announcer interrupted her, "Now boarding, flight to America once again now boarding flight to America."

Lily smiled, "Well then let's go!"

We all left to get onto the airplane and as we did I thought to myself 'good bye old life that was so great...'

* * *

Hehe, this was longer then I meant it to be. It was supposed to be a prologue but I guess you can count it as chapter 1.

So all the dialogue in this chapter was supposed to be in Japanese. I didn't do it because there is no point in writing it in Japanese then having to translate the whole thing. For future chapters, all Japanese dialogues are going to be italicized. When it's mainly Len, SeeU, and Lily, it'll be the opposite and the english will be italicized. I will put a note if I do that so you will not be confused.

The Korean stuff here was all from my friend Suzume. Give her a round of applause. If there is a mistake blame her. XD

Translations

잘지내셨어요- How are you

네. 잘 지냈어요- I'm fine

내가 당신을 본 적이 있기 때문에 그것은 오랜 시간이 지났- It's been a long time since I saw you(something like that)

안녕하세요- hello

Next Chapter's gonna be another Len POV. Rin will make a small appearance and her official POV will come in chapter 3.

Updates

First, I'm not gonna work on my first story for a while.

Second, I'm working on a collaboration with Suzume and will post chapter 1 up soon.

Third, if you read my channel you should know I have a lot of stories waiting nyaa? Well since I'm doing the collaboration you'll have another story at the same time. yay.

Finally, REVEW~~~


	2. Chapter 1:Welcome to America!

Whoohoo! It's finally up! Yay me! hope you enjoy nyaa!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids. **

******Chapter 1- Welcome to America!**

* * *

******Len POV **(English is italicized) 

We are almost at America, one more hour and I would begin my new life, but before that…

"Give it to me, nyaa!" I was tackled and assaulted by SeeU who was trying to get her phone back as if she couldn't live without it. She grabbed my free arm to try to stop me from pushing her off but I pushed her off anyways.

"Give me!" she wined again, causing people to look at us with weird faces. I beckoned with my hand that everything was okay and all of them, well most, turned their heads back to what they were doing. I turned back to SeeU to see her making another attempt to grab her phone.

"Why won't you give it back!" she whined.

"Because you are destroying my sanity with all that annoying Kpop!"I yelled back at her. Yup, Kpop, one of the few things that can destroy my sanity. She tackled, well, more like fell on me because of the seat belt and started furiously swinging her arms hitting me in the process.

"Waaaaah!" she complained again, "I promise I won't ever do it again, I promise I promise I promise!"

"That's exactly what you said last time!"

"But you couldn't even hear the music; how could you be so mad!"

"Because you were singing and dancing while I was trying to sleep!"

I should tell you what happened right?

**~Flashback~**

We had just boarded the plane and took off from Japan. It was going to be a long trip so I decided to rest for as much as I could.

I sat there eyes closed drifting off into sleep until I heard, "Uh huh, listen boy, My first love story, My angel and my girls, My sunshine, Oh, oh let's go! 너무 너무 멋져 눈이 눈이 부셔 숨을 못쉬겠어 떨리는걸 Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby Gee gee gee gee ba-"

"SeeU stop singing Gee!" I shouted cutting her off.

She puffed her cheeks up and frowned.

I sighed deeply and went to sleep. In my dream, I dreamed I was back in my old school hanging out with my friends. It was a great dream but then one of them started singing, "TOKYO, SEOUL, LONDON, N.Y는 1절로 추정됨," in a rather girly voice.

I asked him, "Are you okay?"

Then another one began singing, "마치노히카리가마루데 츠기노모쿠데키치마데 거리의 빛이 마치 다음번 목적지까지."

I looked at him with a confused look, "What the-"

Then another one sang, "엔진온다케노코시테 다시보자 우시로테데 엔진소리만을 남겨두고 등 뒤로."

I face palmed and groaned, "Oh my-"

I was cut off because now all three of them were singing, "호라요소미시나이데보우켄세요," almost as if trying to provoke my anger, "아노미기한도루요리모타시카요 저 오른쪽 핸들보다도 분명히."

As they continued to sing I got angrier until I finally screamed, "SHUT UP!"

I shot my eyes open practically gasping for air. I looked at SeeU who was now dancing in her seat while singing, "Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi 소우토우 Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi 상당히."

Yup you can probably guess what happened. I snapped and grabbed the phone from SeeU, pulled out the headset and muted her phone while she looked at me with wild eyes before screaming, "Give it back!"

**~End of Flashback~**

"NOOO SeeU wanna listen!" she screamed. She grabbed my little ponytail and started tugging on it to try to bring my hand holding the phone closer to her. When she saw it didn't work, she yanked it really hard, and I squealed in pain.

"Aha!" she screamed, and she reached for her phone. Instead, she hit her head against mine and recoiled backwards back into her seat grabbing her head in pain, "Oweeee!"

"Serves you right," I said while rubbing the side of my head hoping it would ease the pain. Man did she have a hard head. I saw SeeU's arm making another attempt to grab the phone, but I wasn't going to let her. I raised my hand holding the phone high in the air as she tried to grab it again. Just as she was about to reach my hand, her seatbelt stopped her, and her head went crashing down into my... um… my my my… PART! I groaned and tried to put my hands there to ease the pain, but instead I hugged onto SeeU's head and she screamed. She started trying to get me off her head by pushing on my chest and neck, but I was paralyzed by pain and couldn't move. All of a sudden, I heard a snap, and I slowly turned my head to see Lily taking a photo of us while we were… I felt my face turn a deep red color as I noticed the position. I pushed SeeU off me, and we both turned our heads to Lily who was giggling like a crazy person.

With the little courage I had I asked her, "L-L-L-Lily, d-d-d-di-did y-y-you j-j-j-j-just?" and that's as far as I made it.

Lily was nodding her head and laughing hysterically before raising the camera to take another picture of how red our face was.

SeeU and I realized what she was going to do, and what she just did, so we both made an attempt the grab the camera. Yup, can you guess what happened next? We were doing the same thing all over again with Lily!

* * *

**Time skip (New Home)**

I lay down on my new bed that I would be using for the four years I would be at high school. I looked at my clock, 12:45. It had already been five and a half hours since we arrived here.

"Len!"

I sighed frustrated, "What is it!"

SeeU ran into my room and belly flopped into my bed, "Lily wants you to go down."

"Why?"

"It's time for you to have your lessons!" SeeU said while grabbing my arm and pulling me with her to the kitchen. Lily was there arranging papers and writing things down.

When she saw I was here, she turned to me and smiled, "Hello Len."

I grunted giving her an unhappy hello.

She put the papers down and asked, "Are you still mad?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned.

"'Yes!' says Lenny-kun!" SeeU answered for me.

"Oh com'on Len," Lily said trying to excuse herself from what she did, "it's for the album. We're going to need funny pictures, or else it will be so boring~" Was that a hint of amusement in her tone?

I raised one of my eyebrows and glared at her, "That was an embarrassing picture, NOT a funny one."

"Lenny-kun you'll never know when it will be useful!" SeeU said trying to convince me.

Ha, yeah right, "Or when it's not," I replied.

"Fine, fine! I'll delete it!" Lily said in a winy tone.

I couldn't help but smirk slightly. At least that was gone. SeeU didn't seem to care one bit, the nerve of her! She's the reason this all happened.

"Here," Lily said handing me the camera, "I'll give you the pleasure of deleting it."

I took is from her, and my smirk disappeared when I saw the picture. Man we looked like perverts or flirters, or something along that line. I shook my head and I deleted the photo and looked at the rest making sure that none of them were embarrassing. When I saw that it was okay, I gave the camera back to Lily and, wait is that a smile on her face? Ah forget it, it's not important right now.

"So," Lily said as she set the camera down, "Can we begin our lesson?"

"Sure," I said in a much better mood.

Lily giggled, "SeeU you can join too, and see how bad Len is at this."

A wide and I mean wide, grin spread across SeeU's face and she shouted, "Yay!"

I felt like sulking in a corner. Why am I so unlucky…

Lily tossed me a paper, and I looked at it. It was one of those "warm up" work sheets:

_Describing height and length_

_Vocabulary: Short, long, or tall_

_Amy has_ hair and wears it up in a ponytail._

_Jack has_ hair and keeps it down._

_Elain is_ and has a height of only four feet._

_London is_ and has a height of five feet._

_Merridy cut her hair, so now it is_._

_Elizabeth did not cut her hair for a month, so now it is_._

_Jim is an adult and is_. _(A/N I know that adults can also be short but please try to understand)

_Lily is a kid and is_._

_Note: Short can be used to describe length and height- blah blah blah._

Truthfully I only understand half of what that paper is trying to say. I filled in the paper with the little of English that I knew wishing I could have just taken English with SeeU. I handed the paper back to Lily, and she looked at it and giggled.

"What!" I asked.

"Oh Lenny-kun if you don't even know the difference between _long _and _short,_ you're gonna have to do a lot of studying during the summer." SeeU replied for Lily. My face flushed red when I saw what I did wrong.

_Amy has___short___hair and wears it up in a ponytail._

_Jack has___long___ hair and keeps it down._

_Elian is___short___ and has a height of only four feet._

_London is___tall___ and has a height of five feet._

_Merridy cut her hair so now it is___long___._

_Elizabeth did not cut her hair for a month so now it is___short___._

_Jim is an adult and is___tall____. _

_Lily is a kid and is___short___._

"Len, weren't you listening to me when I gave you the lecture about this?" Lily asked.

I hesitated to reply, "No."

It felt almost as if the Lily was the devil because you can feel a large amount of unsuppressed anger. SeeU and I sweat dropped as Lily began to yell about how important it was to learn English especially in America.

* * *

**Time Skip(Park)**

SeeU and I were sitting on a bench in a local park licking ice-cream that we bought from some guy in a car that was playing music (A/N: They don't know what an ice-cream truck is). We were both tired of listening to Lily scream on and on about how important English was, so we sneaked out in the middle of her lecture. In the end, we ended up walking through the city until we found this park. I actually kind of liked it here in America: the air wasn't so dirty, it wasn't humid, there are nice cool breezes. All in all, I like the weather, and that it wasn't so packed like Japan. I could tell SeeU liked it too as she joyfully licked her ice-cream. I chuckled slightly to myself and turned my head to see the people in the park. That's when I saw the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had teal hair and teal eyes that were filled with happiness as she talked to someone next to her. It was a guy, he looked a lot like her. He had the same teal hair and eyes. Her brother maybe? I didn't know how hard I was staring at them until SeeU nudged me. I turned to her, and she looked me in the eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head almost as if sad about something. That's something new, I almost never see SeeU with that expression. I pat her head, and she looked up at me again.

I smiled at her and asked, "Want to walk around town more?"

She smiled back at me and said, "Sure," as if getting away from here would make her feel better. We stood up and walked back towards where we came to make sure we stayed close to the apartment. I looked at the time, it was 2:00. We still had around an hour to walk around before Lily would start panicking. While I was walking, I noticed something, SeeU wasn't with me anymore!

"SeeU?" I called for her. There was no answer and I started to panic. SeeU and Lily were the people I had to follow outside or else I can't go anywhere. Thinking back to my lessons with Lily I tried to remember how to ask where someone was.

'Okay it was _Have you seen a girl with _umm… er… _short_ was it? Yeah I think it is. So it would be; _have you seen someone with short blonde hair and blue eyes._ Yes I think I'm finally getting this!' I thought to myself. I looked around to see someone I could ask that didn't look busy. I saw a Brunette with short hair and brownish red eyes along with another girl with pink hair and blue eyes leaning against the wall outside of a public bathroom.

I walked up to them and said, "Um, excuse me._"_

They turned to me with confused looks on their face and I realized I had spoken in nihongo.

I quickly corrected myself and said, "_Um excuse me. Have you seen a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes?_"

They looked at each other before replying, "_Yeah she's using the bathroom right now and we are waiting for her right now. What business do you have with her?"_

'Okay I have no idea what she said at the end but it does mean that SeeU is in there, and why are they waiting for her?' I thought to myself.

The door opened and a blonde girl with short hair and deep blue eyes came out.

"_Is that who you are looking for?"_ One of the girls asked. Wait did I say short hair? Why are they… ARGH!

I stood there looking dumbstruck at the blonde girl in front of me.

She gave me a weird and shy glance then looked down shyly and asked me, "_Is there a problem?_"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_What_?" she looked at me confused.

Oh great, you did it again Len. For heaven's sake this isn't Nihon! Actually now realizing what I said, I'm glad I spoke in Nihongo because I asked something disrespectful… I looked at her to say something when I noticed something, she was blushing.

I raised one of my eyebrows and asked, "Are you okay?" which only made her blush more. Seriously does she need a doctor (A/N: Lol Len is so dense).

"Err… Rin are you okay?" one of her friends asked.

She nodded, and I sighed turning to her friends and said, "_Sorry for disturbing you_," before turning around.

As I was going to walk off, I heard a sweet, innocent, and cute voice say, "_Um, didn't you need something?_"

I turned around shocked and saw the girl fidgeting with her hands looking at the ground. Her friends looked almost as surprised as I did. Almost as if she wanted me to stay.

I shook my head and said, "_No, I thought you for someone else_."

"_Oh_," she said in a barely audible voice. She looked up at me with a faint smile and said, "_Sorry for bothering you._"

"_No I'm sorry for bothering you_," I said. I turned around and started walking towards my apartment hoping I would see SeeU there. I walked past a Korean store that was selling all sorts of Korean stuff while playing some Kpop song. How annoying… Wait Korean shop! I turned around and looked into the store and sure enough there was SeeU talking to the cashier in Korean.

"SeeU!" I shouted.

SeeU turned her head towards me and said, "Oh hi Lenny-kun!" as if nothing happened.

I stormed up to her and hit her gently on the head, "What do you mean 'hi lenny-kun' you practically left me to fend for myself in a place where I can hardly speak to people! And don't call me Lenny-kun!"

She pouted and said, "Well sorry~ but didn't I tell you I was going to this store, or were you not listening?"

"I- wait you told me? I never heard!" I frowned.

SeeU tilted her head in confusion, "Eh but didn't I tell you at the bathroom, although you gave me a weird look."

At the bathrooms? Wait isn't that where? I groaned and mumbled, "Let's just go home before we have to face the wrath of Lily's dark side."

SeeU scratched her head obviously not knowing what I was talking about, but then said, "Okay then!"

I sighed, why does an innocent girl like her always find some way to get me mad?

* * *

And there you have it! I'm on spring break right now so I might be able to get one more chapter done. Wish me luck on that~

Hurray for Rin! She made her first appearance!

For those of you who don't like it when it is SeeU and Len just think of it as you and your friend!

The songs I used in this story are Gee and Mr. Taxi. I got the idea from that scene from real life. Err... well, most of it ^_^

For those of you who think that the scene is too inappropriate leave a comment or review and I will change it if I get enough. Also, I'm SORRY for adding it, but I'll need it for future references!

There is a bit of info and foreshadowing from the two chapters I have already written. Let's see if you can find them nyaa?

Reveiw Replies-

fishycakesx3- ThanGlad you liked the story! I actually have a habit of writing America as Amerika(I'v had it for a while) That's why I'm having my friend check my story for me. Thanks for telling me though I'll bet sure to fix it. I actually think SeeU's name is kinda cute, but then again it's just my opinion.

Aww, Suzu-chan you know people can read your comment. Try to refrain from calling me that nyaa. And also yeah~ It is kinda your fault if it's wrong nyaa? that's why you hope it's correct~

Click the review button if you want me to go become hyperactive and run around the house like a child who had ice-cream for the first time XD.


	3. Chapter 2:First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids.**

* * *

**First Day of School**

**Rin POV (Japanese italicized)**

"Neru! Wake up!" I shouted in attempt to wake up my sister Neru.

"No! It's too early to be awake I want to sleep more!" I heard Neru whine through the door.

"Neru it's 6:30! If you don't wake up soon, we will be late to school!" I shouted back through the door.

"Noooo! It's still summer I'm not going to school!" I sighed in frustration and opened the door. There was Neru sprawled on her bed sleeping with her blanket on the floor.

I walked up to her and began pulling her out of her bed, "Neru! Today is the first day of school! I don't want to give the teachers a bad impression so please just get up!"

"Waaaaahhh," She whined. I grabbed her pillow and started to whack it in her face.

She groaned and squeaked, "Stooop!

I continued hitting her with the pillow and said, "Only if you get up and get ready for school!"

"Okay okay!" She yelled, "I'll get ready!"

I stopped hitting her with a pillow and said, "Hurry up then!" before running out of her room to eat breakfast. In a few minutes Neru came in half asleep in her uniform.

"Neru, if you don't get up early you're going to have to go to Saturday school and you wouldn't want that right?" I tried to lecture her.

"What's that supposed to mean you school freak," she tried to retort.

I smiled and told her, "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but my mom shouted from her room, "Kids you better go now or you will miss the bus and I'm not driving you to school!"

I smiled at Neru and grabbed her arm pulling her outside the door to the bus station.

"Rin! Let go!" She yelled in a whiny voice.

I giggled and let go of her, "Why do you keep whining like a little kid Neru?"

Neru did her cute little whine and said, "Because I don't want to go to school!"

I smiled to her and said, "Well it's not like you have a choice! Look here's the bus!" before dragging her into the bus where she kept complaining about school and how it was boring. For me I kinda like school. It's fun, you get to meet friends, get boyfriends, learn stuff, etc. But then again, that is only for me because I am a straight A student! That's right I'm Kagamine Rin, the girl everyone wants to be friends with!

**Time skip (school)**

The bell rang and many students were filing into our new classroom. The teacher was checking attendance to make sure everyone was here. I turned to my friend Miki who was also in the same homeroom as me.

She was staring out into space probably thinking about her crush. I smiled and waved my hand in front of her face.

"Huh!" she said finally snapping out of her daze, "Oh Rin! Hi how was your summer? How are you? Did you get a boyfriend yet? Did you date anyone? Did you-"

I sighed, "Welcome back to life Miki so how was your summer?"

She smiled brightly before replying, "It was great! I have a boyfriend now!"

I began to squeal and ask, "OMG! So you finally got the courage to ask him to be your boyfriend!"

"No!" she said in an excited tone.

"Eh?"

"He's the one who asked me!" she said squealing.

"OMG!"

"Girls," the teacher said, "Can you please stop squealing so that we may begin class?"

We both sweat dropped realizing our act and said, "Okay," in perfect sync.

"Good," He said. He then turned to the class and introduced himself, "I am Hiyama Kiyoteru, your homeroom teacher as well as your math and English teacher. Throughout the school year I expect all of you to learn how to act properly."

As soon as he said that many whispers went throughout the class. Haha I wouldn't be surprised it seems like we ended up being stuck with some jerkish teacher.

"Be quiet. Do not interrupt while other people are talking or else all of you will get detention!" Okay what he just said proves that he is a jerk. He began talking about more expectations, growing as a student, learning the proper way to talk to adults, etc. So this was a rather boring homeroom until sweet little ol' Luka came marching into the room.

"Hiyama , the principle would like to see Kagamine Rin right now," Luka said before Kiyoteru could ask any questions.

Kiyoteru turned to the class and said, "Kagamine rin please stand up and go to the office with this lady."

I stood up and went to Luka while ripples of rumors and murmurs spread throughout the class.

Luka smiled and me and said, "Hi Rinny. How was your summer vacation?"

I smiled back at her and said, "Very boring."

Luka laughed and said, "Okay then, let's go. You can tell me more on the way."

We walked out of the classroom and down the hallway and talked about the stuff we did during the summer until Luka brought up the subject about the blonde boy that we encountered.

" I told you I only asked that to see if he needed anything!" I whined trying to convince her.

Ehehe… It didn't work, "Then why were you blushing at that time?" she asked mockingly.

"Luka!"

She laughed again and said, "Okay okay I'll stop."

When we arrived at the office door, the door opened and a blonde girl and boy came out of the room shouting something I didn't understand.

"_SeeU! Are you trying to humiliate me on the first day of school! Why did you ask the principle to get me a tutor!" _The boy said, well more liked yelled, at the girl.

The girl smiled and said, "_So that there is less work for Lily so that I can eat more of her delicious food!"_

The boy groaned and asked, "_That's it!"_

"_Yes that's-"_

"Excuse me can you please move so that we can go into the office?" Luka cut them off so that we could go inside.

They both turned to Luka and said, "Sorry."

I saw them clearly this time. The girl has long wavy very light blonde and blue eyes. The boy had blonde hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes and…

I shouted, "Ah you're that boy from that day!"

While at the same time, he shouted, "_Ah, you're that girl from that day!"_

"Eh?"

The girl said, "He said, 'you're that girl from that day.'"

I nodded and said, "Thank you for translating."

Luka seemed irritated and said, "Rin com'on!"

I sighed and said, "Okay, let's go."

The girl turned to her friend and said, "_We should go too._"

The boy nodded and with that they left and we entered the office.

The principle, Suzune Ring, looked up at us and smiled, "Good morning ladies, make yourselves comfortable."

Luka and I sat down and waited for the Ring to tell us what is going on.

"So," Mrs. Suzune began, "This year we have some new students that have come here to study from Japan."

I nodded my head and asked, "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Let me finish," she said, "So, you are going to tutor them and help them with their studies until they catch up."

I nodded and asked, "If I may ask, what are the names of the students I will be tutoring?"

"They are Oshitaka SeeU and Kagamine Len." She replied.

'Kagamine?' I asked myself, 'as in Kagamine like my last name?'

My friend Luka seemed to be confused about this too so Mrs. Suzune told us, "Many people share last names, so it wouldn't be to uncommon if you share a name with another person."

Luka and I nodded and she continued talking, "So you are to go to his house today after school and introduce yourself then and explain that you will be helping them throughout the school year."

I nodded again, and Mrs. Suzune excused us.

While Luka was walking me back to my first class she said, "Wow lucky you, you get to become a teacher!"

"How is that great! I'm not getting paid," I joked.

Luka laughed and said, "Nice joke, anyways, I'm gonna go so see you later."

I waved my hand to her and said, "Bye bye~" and with that she left as I walked back to my homeroom.

* * *

**Len POV**

SeeU is such a devil. Why did she ask the principle to get us a turor! Isn't Asian curriculum different from American's? I sighed deeply and shook my head trying to clear out all thoughts about what SeeU did. Instead I thought about the two girls I saw in the hallway. They were the exact ones that I saw in America the first day I got here.

"_What's up Len you've been sighing a lot since we left the office?_" SeeU asked.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and replied, "_Yes SeeU, Why did you ask the principle to get us a tutor?_"

SeeU sighed and said, "_Lily is having trouble teaching you English now! It's not my fault she wanted me to ask them to get you one!_"

"_What! So it was Lily who wanted you to do this!"_ I yelled.

SeeU didn't reply. Instead she smiled and gave me the peace sings with her hands.

I groaned, "_I am so going to kill her when we get home_."

We walked into a classroom that would now be our new homeroom for the rest of the year.

The teacher turned to us and said, "You must be the new students. I am Kamui Gakupo. Come, introduce yourselves to the class."

We nodded and walked right next to the teacher.

SeeU was the first to introduce herself, "I am Oshitaka SeeU. Please take care of me throughout the year."

When she said this she got many weird glances from people. Maybe it was her accent? Or maybe something she said.

After SeeU finished I introduced myself, "I am Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you."

I didn't get any weird glances from students like SeeU. She looked at me confused and I mouthed to her 'I'll tell you later.'

She nodded and the teacher asked the class, "Any questions for them?"

One student raised her hand and asked, "Are you from a different country because you both have accents.

SeeU spoke before I could say anything, "We are both from Japan but my nationality is Korean."

Another girl raised her hand and asked, "Len are you a shota?"

SeeU giggled and I Nudged her causing her to squeak while I spoke up, "No I am not but SeeU here is a Loli."

"_What I'm not a loli! You hardly see any boys around me!_" she whined.

I stuck out my tongue at her and we ended up beginning an argument in front of the whole class. Hehe…

"OMG! Lover's quarrel!" One of the people in the class yelled out.

"What!" SeeU and I yelled out at the same time.

The whole class erupted in laughter. SeeU's face began turning red and I just groaned. Nice homeroom right? Eh, no not really.

**Time Skip (Lunch)**

I looked around the cafeteria looking for a blue haired man. He's hard to miss but um… This cafeteria is way too crowded right now. I'm serious CROWDED! Is this how all American schools are!

"Len, do you see him anywhere?" SeeU asked me.

I huffed, "No SeeU, if I saw him I would have told you hours ago."

You see. He is supposed to be our guide around the school. If we don't find him we'll end up being stuck here for a while yeah? Eh, then again we can just ask someone. I looked around the lunch line again when SeeU poked me.

"What?"

"I found him!" She yelled excitedly.

I looked over to where she was pointing and saw a blue haired man with a big tub of ice-cream sitting with a couple of boys. I sighed and walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and looked at me and I said, "Kaito, you are supposed to be our guide around the school."

He stared at me before randomly blurting out, "OMG! It's a shota!"

I slapped him on the face while SeeU was laughing hysterically behind me.

Kaito laughed and said, "Sorry sorry. Okay so then you are Kagamine Len and Oshitaka SeeU?"

We nodded and he talked again, "Okay then. I'm sure you already know me, I'm Shion Katio. These are my friends: Hatsune Mikuo, Utatane Piko, Suiheisen Oliver, Hibki Lui, and Gachapoid Ryuto."

"Is this the shota club or something," SeeU asked sarcastically.

Kaito laughed and said, "Wanna join? Then Welcome to the shota club."

SeeU began laughing again while Piko, Oliver, Lui, and Ryuto began slapping Kaito.

"I told you, you are a shota Len!" SeeU said between her laughs.

I smiled at her, grabbed some ice-cream from Katio's bin, and flung it at SeeU.

She stopped laughing and yelled, "Len!"

I began to laugh when SeeU flung a bowl of soup at me that ended up hitting Katio and Mikuo as well.

Kaito started whining like a baby while Mikuo said, "You wanna go!" while picking up a leek and flinging it at SeeU. She squealed again and I took the chance to throw more ice-cream at her. She dodged and it ended up hitting Lui. Lui got irritated and picked up his lunch, which appeared to be a sandwich, and flung it at us missing ending up hitting some random passerbyer.

Then one of the people in the crowd screamed, "Food fight!" and as a result the whole cafeteria burst into chaos and pandemonium.

**Time skip (after school) English italicized**

SeeU and I walked home tired. I mean, who wouldn't? It was the first day of school and there was a food fight. When I go home, I'm going to make sure I take a shower first.

When we arrived at our house, Lily greeted us with happy faces until she saw what a mess we were.

"What happened to you two!" She asked us furiously.

"We… um… got into a food fight?" SeeU said.

Lily's mouth dropped open, "You got into a food fight? Won't you be expelled!"

We shook our heads and I told her, "They didn't even know we got into a food fight. Besides If we get expelled then a lot of people would be expelled."

Lily looked at us carefully and asked, "What do you mean?"

"It means there were probably around one hundred students involved in this," SeeU replied meekly.

Lily sighed and told us to take a shower which we did. When we came back down there was another person in the house. She had blonde hair blue eyes and a bow on her head. She looked like a bunny. Hey wait that's the same person I saw at school.

Lily noticed that we were done taking a shower and called to us, "Len SeeU, come over here! Your tutor came!"

* * *

**Rin POV Japanese Italicized **(A/N: this is a little after school when school just ended.)

"Rin!" I turned around to see my friends Meiko, Luka, and Miki come up to me.

I smiled and greeted them, "Hi guys, how was your first day of school?"

Meiko giggled, "Oh come on Rin. That's something parents ask their kids."

I laughed and replied, "Maybe, but is it so wrong to ask?"

Meiko smiled and said, "No not really."

"Okay then, so how was it?" I asked them again.

"Boring~" they all replied.

I laughed again.

Luka said, "Oh com'on Rin. Only someone like you would think school is fun."

We all laughed again then Miki asked, "So Rin, do you want to hang out today?"

"Oh," I said quietly, "I don't think I can hang out with you guys until five to six o'clock for the school year."

"What why!" Meiko asked, "You're almost always available!"

"I have to help tutor some new students from Japan. Luka know about it you can ask for more details about it from her." I replied.

They looked at Luka and she shrugged.

"Anyways, I better go. I still need to find the address for the house," I said excusing myself.

They waved at me and said, "Bye! See you tomorrow!"

I waved back and said, "You too," before walking away from the school.

I turned on my phone any typed in the address and waited for it to come on while walking towards the local area. When it came up I noticed that the house was only a few blocks away from mine. I smiled to myself knowing that it would make this much easier for me.

I began to walk faster which then turned into skipping until I arrived at the house.

As I was about to knock on the door, I heard someone scream, "You got into a food fight! Won't you be expelled!"

I paused a bit and heard talking. I didn't bother listening because it's not like I need to. I heard about the food fight though. If I recall, it was started by a group of people. I'm not sure who, but I'm glad I didn't get caught up in that.

When the voices stopped for a while I decided to knock on the door. As soon as I did, a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door.

She looked at me and asked, "Do you need something?"

I nodded and said, "I am here because I have been assigned to tutor Kagamine Len and Oshitaka SeeU."

"Oh," the girl said, "Come in then and make yourself at home. You're going to have to wait a while until Len and SeeU come down."

She led me inside the house and allowed me to sit on a couch while she went to go get some tea. While I was waiting I took the time to examine the house a bit. It was neat, had very Asian furniture and was decorated with posters with fishes and flowers. It was actually a cute layout.

"Like what you see? They're all from Japan." I turned up to see the girl holding a tray of tea and mochi.

She smiled and placed the tray down on the table and finally introduced herself, "I'm Sonohaku Lily, Len's care taker from Japan, but right now I'm acting as a care taker for both SeeU and Len."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagamine Rin from Crypton High school just like Len and SeeU," I said.

"Well then nice to meet you Rin-chan," she said holding out her hand.

I smiled and said, "You don't have to use honorifics Mrs. Lily," before taking her hand and shaking it.

She grinned and said, "If I don't have to use honorifics then you don't too. After all I'm only eight-teen."

"Deal," I said.

Lily turned her head to the hallway and suddenly called out to someone, "Len SeeU, come over here! Your tutor came!"

I looked there and from the hallway emerged the two people who I met this morning. They came into the living room and both said, "_Hello nice to meet you_.

"Huh?" was my only reply. I had no idea what to say.

They looked at me confused.

Then the Len spoke up, "_Don't you know how to speak Nihongo?_"

I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry I don't know what you're saying."

"Eh?" all three of them looked at me with wide eyes.

* * *

Okay, so while I was reading my story again for the fun of it, I saw many very embarrassing errors all over the story. Me being me I started panicking and quickly went to fix them. Why you ask? Because it drives me crazy to the point where I can't think about anything else... Ehehe... yeah. So very very very sorry if I got your hopes up...

I know that I should have uploaded this earlier but I ended up being dragged all over the place during my spring break XP

Either way not much of a cliff hanger but either way it still is kinda a cliff hanger XD

^_^ Also the food fight? hehe it wasn't part of my original plan but hey I was going through some old essays from my previous grades and I found one with a food fight so I decided to add it in~

I might be uploading this a little slower now because I am also working on the collaboration falling falling snow with my friend. But hey, I'll do my best to upload often okay.

Anyways onto the next Review replies.

Reinette-cat- I'm glad you like the story. And I noticed that SeeU doesn't appear much as well, so that is why I decided to add her in the story. And with the cat ears, it's hard to portray her without them but I'm not actually sure if she has them or not XD

^_^ So that's all for this chapter, but either way I hope you enjoyed it.

One more thing Review~


	4. Chapter 3: Me and a Person

**Disclaimer: I don not own vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Me and a Person"**

**Rin POV (Japanese italicized)**

"Not even a little?" Lily asked.

I shook my head, "I know some of the basic words and phrases like: _hello _and _how you, _but thatis all."

Awkward silence filled the room for who knows how long. For me, it felt like forever.

"Er… I think we can do it with the English I know still," Len finally said breaking the silence.

"_Oh really Len? Well you're going to have to be able to understand most of what she is saying_," she turned to me, "Can you ask Len a couple questions in English?"

I nodded my head, and SeeU turned to Len and telling him, "_Answer her questions okay."_

He looked like he wanted to reply, but he just nodded his head. SeeU turned to me, and I nodded.

I took a breath then started, "What is your name?"

"Kagamine Len."

"Where were you born?"

"Japan."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Your favorite fruit?"

"Banana."

"What is your favorite hobby?"

"Sleeping ."

"If someone asks you to go out with them what do you say?"

"I would say… Wait what!"

I realized what I said and slapped my hand against my mouth. Did I really just ask that! Oh please tell me I didn't!

SeeU seemed to enjoy the fact that I asked that question and taunted him about it, "Yeah Len, what are you going to do?"

"_I would tell them, 'No!' and run away!_" Len yelled back and SeeU and Lily began laughing hysterically.

No really what did he say? What's so funny? Anyone care to tell me while I'm still shocked at what I said? Wait, I should change the topic right? I mean he's not the only one embarrassed here! No wait what do I say? What should I do? Another question maybe? Argh!

내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가

The whole room was filled with silence again as someone's ringtone began playing.

"Ehehe… _Hold on_," SeeU said to us before opening her phone, "Hello?"

I could feel a dark aura in the room and turned to see Len staring at SeeU annoyed.

SeeU sweat dropped as she continued talking on the phone, "Okay then, I'm sure we can come. So where is your house? Okay then, I guess I'll see you there. Bye."

She hung up and before anyone could do anything Len shouted, "_SeeU! I told you to change your ringtone!_"

"_Nooo! There's nothing wrong with it so stop picking on me!_" SeeU whined.

Len's eye twitched, "_I don't care just change it into something that is not Kpop!_"

"_Then what do I change it to! I don't have anything else on my phone!"_ SeeU continued to whine.

While they kept arguing, Lily was laughing so hard she almost fell out of the couch. Really? What are they saying? What am I missing! You know what; I wish I took Japanese instead of Spanish for my electives…

So then, after around 30 minutes of arguing…

"So who was on the phone?" Lily asked.

SeeU scratched her head trying to remember, "_Ah! It was Kaito. He called to see if we could go over to his house for a sleep over_."

"_Okay, so why didn't you say that earlier? Then we could have gone there directly_," Len asked.

"_Because you were complaining about my ringtone!" _SeeU complained.

My phone started vibrating and I answered it hoping it would break up the fight, "Hello?"

'Oy! Rin where the heck are you!'

"Eh, mom?"

'Yes, it is me and where are you it's 7:00 and you're not home!'

"Oh, I had to visit someone. I'll tell you more when I get home."

"Okay then, but I want you home right now."

"Yes mom."

I hung up and turned to the people in the room and smiled, "My mom asked me to go home so I need to go okay?"

"Want me or SeeU to go with you?" Len asked.

Part of me wanted to say yes, but I already caused quite a lot of trouble here.

I shook my head and said, "No it's okay, I can go home on my own. I know this neighborhood really well."

I walked to the door and opened it slightly and turned around, "And Len, it isn't me and SeeU."

He looked at me confused and I smiled, "It's SeeU and I," I began to giggle and saw him pout slightly.

'Cute' I thought to myself as I waved them I goodbye.

**Len POV Time skip**

"Kaito, open the door!" SeeU and I were furiously banging on the door trying to get Kaito to open the door.

Seriously? He invites us over, and when we arrive he doesn't let us in! What kind of a way to treat guests is that!

"Kaito let us in!" I shouted loud enough to probably wake up the whole neighborhood.

I heard laughter come from the other side of the door before Kaito yelled, "Only if you say the password to get into the house!"

"And how do we know that!" I yelled.

"I don't know!"

I don't know if it's just me but I think I'm really easy to irritate.

"Kaito!" SeeU screamed.

There was no answer for a while until he shouted, "Okay okay I'll let them in."

I heard the door click and it began to open. As soon as I it was opened wide enough to see his face, SeeU grabbed the door and flung it open so that she was face to face with Kaito.

"Ehehe… hi…" Kaito said slowly backing away.

SeeU smiled and cracked her knuckles.

Kaito began backing away farther from the door and said, "I think I'll leave now," before turning around and running away with SeeU madly chasing after him. I sighed and took off my shoes setting them down to the side of the entrance where all the other shoes were. I looked at all the people in the room: Piko, Lui, Mikuo, and Ryuto.

"Hi Len. Glad you could make it over tonight," Mikuo greeted me.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, thank you for inviting us, and I'm sorry we come late. We had a few problems. And where is Oliver?"

"Oliver couldn't make it tonight. He had to go to a wedding with his parents and wouldn't be coming back until Wednesday," Lui replied while taking a bite of pizza.

Okay so he said something about not coming, wedding, and coming back on Wednesday… Why do these people speak so fast?

"Mikuo!" I heard someone shout.

I looked to where the voice came from and I saw a teal hair girl with hair pulled back into two long ponytails. She's the same person from the park isn't she?

"Oh Len," I turned my attention again from the girl to Mikuo, "This is my twin sister Hatsune Miku. Miku this is Kagamine Len."

She smiled and bowed, "Nice to meet you Kagamine."

She looked cute when she did that. Her smile too. All in all she's gorgeous. I could feel myself begin to blush a bit but no one got the chance to see it. Kaito ran into the room at a ridiculous speed for being inside the house and crashed into me. SeeU came running in pillow in hand and began whacking Kaito with the pillow while everyone just stared.

I turned to Miku and said, "Nice to meet you Hatsune-san. And you don't have to use my last name if we're going to be friends."

She giggled and said, "Then you don't have to either after all we are going to be friends."

"Gaaaah! SeeU stop! Please!" Kaito screamed.

I sighed. Is Kaito really in high school because he sure doesn't act like it.

**Rin POV** **(The Next Day)**

Second day of school! I woke up much earlier than normal so that I could catch the early bus to school. I wanted to check out a few books from the library to help me tutor Len and SeeU. Well mostly Len but still. I got off the bus and began walking to the library when someone called out my name.

"Hey Rinny~"

I turned around and saw Luka walking up to me, "Good morning Luka. How are you this morning?"

Luka smiled and said, "As good as I'll ever be. How about you? What are you doing here so early at school?"

"Not much," I said shrugging, "I just needed to get some books to help me tutor SeeU and Len."

"Oh yeah!" Luka said, "I almost forgot about that so how was it?"

"Well apparently I have a bit of a problem because they're Japanese," I answered easily.

"They don't speak English!" Luka suddenly asked.

I shook my head and said, "No no Luka. They can speak English but not well. Especially the boy."

Luka sighed and asked, "Do you want me to talk to the principle and ask him to have someone else tutor them?"

I shook my head. Luka stared at me for a bit before saying, "Okay then. I need to give these files to teachers so I'll see you later. Bye!"

She waved her hand to me and I waved back before entering the library.

**Len POV (after school) English italicized**

"Len com'om! Let's go!" SeeU called from outside the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled as I grabbed the money that Lily left on the table for us and ran outside.

"Slow Len," SeeU said playfully.

"Well you're not the one who had to call Rin and tell her that she didn't have to come today," I replied, "And why couldn't you call her? I had trouble telling her she didn't need to come!"

SeeU smiled and began to walk to the grocery store. I shrugged, stuffed the money I brought into my pocket and began to follow her. SeeU was looking at the map the Lily printed for us trying to find different streets and places to cross. Finally after what seemed to be forever, we finally arrived at the grocery store.

"Okay so SeeU you are absolutely sure this is the grocery store right?" I asked her staring at a huge building in front of us.

"Of course. Only Grocery stores would have a big read sign on top that says Supermarket right?"

I looked up and saw a big red sign that read _Supermarket_. Wow I can't believe I missed that…

"Anyways Len, did you bring the money," SeeU asked.

I nodded and took out the money from my pocket. There was at least $500 in bills.

"There's so much money here. How much does she want us to buy?" I asked SeeU.

"I don't know. Here let's check," SeeU said.

She opened the list of stuff we needed to buy.

SeeU's mouth dropped open and I said, "Er… Never mind what I said before. We really need to buy a lot of stuff."

**Rin POV (Japanese italicized)**

I walked up to the cash register holding a bag of oranges that I was buying. Apparently Len called me earlier and said that I didn't have to come over. Well I could see why they needed to get a tutor for him. His vocabulary is quite good but his grammar isn't. Like when he tried to say they had to go shop he said, 'Me and SeeU have to go shop for stuff.'

I smiled to myself and I gave the cashier the money. Took the oranges and walked to the door. As I was exiting I saw Len and SeeU carrying a ridiculous amount of groceries outside. I began to walk up to them but I stopped. I mean I wanted to talk to them but for some reason my heart was beating faster than normal. Hmm…

"Hi Rin!"

"Agh!" I was startled by the sudden voice that had called out my name and dropped my oranges.

I blinked my eyes and saw SeeU looking at me with Len walking up to us.

"You fine?" he asked.

"You fine?" I asked, "Do you mean are you okay?"

Len looked away probably from the embarrassment of saying something wrong again.

"Uh, Len I didn't mean to embarrass you. I mean it," I said trying to sound convincing.

He nodded and SeeU asked, "So are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I was just startled when you called out my name. And, why do you have so much grocery?"

"Lily," SeeU said before putting her bags on the floor and giving ma a piece of paper, "That's what she wanted us to buy.

I can't be that bad right? I opened the paper and my mouth dropped open. It's all written in Japanese but the way Lily wrote it makes it clear ,to even someone who can't read Japanese, that that it A LOT of stuff to buy.

"What is she asking you to buy!" I asked still shocked.

"Vegetables and fruit, meat, spices, drinks, honey, etc." SeeU answered.

"So, why are you here?" Len asked.

"Buying orange-" I stopped midway in my sentence noticing my empty hand.

I gasped and shrieked, "Where are my oranges!"

I began to panic and look around to see if my precious oranges were anywhere.

"Here."

A hand shoved a bag of oranges into my face. I grabbed it and held onto it tightly as if it were going to run away again.

"_Aw Len! She looks just like you with your bananas!_" SeeU exclaimed.

Len yelled at SeeU, "_I don't do that!_"

While they began to argue, I took out one of the oranges, peeled it and began eating it. Do these guys fight all the time?

**Time skip**

When I asked the question 'do these guys fight all the time,' I thought I was being sarcastic. Well apparently they do. Even about something as simple as ordering drinks…

"_SeeU you order it! You know more Eigo than I do!_" Len yelled at SeeU.

SeeU snorted and said, "_You need to practice so why don't you just do it!_"

Len pointed at the cashier and said, "_I can't order! I don't even know what to say!_"

SeeU stuck her tongue out and said, "_Then you should have listened while we talked about it!_"

And so it goes on. So while they are arguing about who will order the drinks I ordered the drinks. Luckily, they had said what they wanted before they began arguing so I knew what to order. As soon as I got the drinks I decided to break up the fight.

"Len!" SeeU whined, "_Order the drinks!"_

"_Why don't you!_" Len yelled back.

"_Because-_"

"Okay you two," I said cutting SeeU off, "Here are your drinks."

I gave both of them the drinks that they ordered and they stared at it dumbfound.

Len was the first to speak up, "Um… _Thank you_."

"_You're welcome_," I said with a smile.

They stared at each other confused then at me.

"What?" I shrugged, "I told you I knew some phrases. You're welcome is one of them."

Even though I said that they continued to stare at me. It made me feel weird.

I smiled and said, "Okay then now that we have our drinks why don't we go outside to drink. I know the perfect place for us to hang out," hoping it would break the awkward moment.

Len turned to SeeU and said, "_Translate please._"

"_She wants us to follow her somewhere_." SeeU said.

Len looked at me and asked, "Okay so where we go?"

"The park," I smiled and said, "And Len, you forgot the do in your sentence."

He pouted again. Seeing him do that makes me want to tease him more. I walked outside and looked behind to make sure they were following me. When I saw they were, I continued walking to the park. It's always quiet at around this hour so it's nice to just go there and sit down.

When we got there, I asked them, "Have you been here before?"

They nodded and Len said, "We came here on our first day in America."

"And we met some guy with a musical car selling ice-cream," SeeU added in.

"You mean the ice-cream truck?" I asked amused they didn't know what it was.

I looked at Len and he shrugged. Then I looked at SeeU. She was fidgeting a bit like she wanted to say or do something.

I decided to ask her, "Is there a problem SeeU?"

"Hehe… I need to use the bathroom. Can you guys stay here I'll be right back," and with that she left not even waiting for our answers.

Did she need to go that bad? Then why didn't she go earlier. I sighed and took another sip of my drink. I wanted to start a conversation but honestly I have no idea what to say…

"Do you come here all the time?" Len asked before taking another sip of his drink.

I smiled and said, "Not all the time, but I do come here every time I feel down. It's so quiet and peaceful it sooths me."

"I see why you like it. When we first come here, me and SeeU came here to get away from Lily." Len said closing his eyes.

I could feel my heart start to beat faster. It felt weird, like it was trying to make me a nervous wreck, but it, at the same time, felt nice. Maybe because I never experienced it? This is getting awkward um, change subject, change subject.

"Do you get mad that me and SeeU argue a lot?" Len asked a little uncomfortably.

I shook my head, "No, it's actually quite funny seeing you two argue about some small thing like a ring tone."

He hesitated a bit probably to try to comprehend what I said.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you yesterday by asking you that weird question," I said.

"Nah, it okay. I just did not expect it," He replied smiling to show he was fine with it, "SeeU always do that so I am used to it."

I smiled and said, "That's good then. And you really need to improve your grammar."

"Eh?"

"It's SeeU and I. Emphasis on the I. You also need to reword some of your sentences so that they will make more sense," I began lecturing him.

He pouted again and said, "I just begin learning last year!"

I laughed and said, "You look cute when you pout like that."

"I look cute when I what?" Len asked me.

"Never mind."

"Tell me!" he whined.

Okay I see why SeeU teases him so much. Speaking of SeeU, how long does it take to use the bathroom?

내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가

Len and I turned around to see where the noise came from. It was directly behind us. We waited a bit sitting there in silence waiting for someone to come out.

Finally after a while Len screamed, "_SeeU what are you doing!_"

Eh? SeeU? I turned around and saw SeeU walk from behind a tree. Was she watching us?

Len frowned, "_Why did you take so long?_"

SeeU giggled nervously, "_I um… got lost_."

"_The bathroom is right there_," Len said pointing to a door that said bathrooms, "_How can you get lost then it's right in front of the park?_"

"_There was a long line!_"

"_How can there be a long line if there's almost no one at the park!_" Len yelled in frustration.

I told you they argue a lot. Anyways, way to break up the fight, way to break up the fight.

I decided to ask, "SeeU, why did it take you so long to use the bathroom?" to change the subject but that didn't work.

Instead I got caught up in it too and we ended up arguing for a while until SeeU's phone ringed again.

SeeU answered it, "_Hello?_"

Even though it wasn't on speaker you could still hear someone shouting on the other end of the line, and that someone didn't sound happy.

"_We'll go home right now so hold on_," and without even saying goodbye, SeeU hung up.

"Len," SeeU said.

"_Yes?_"

"_We need to go home right now. Lily's mad at us,_" SeeU said.

They both sweat dropped and I asked them, "What's wrong?"

Len answered, "SeeU and I need to go home."

SeeU grabbed Len's hand and began pulling him away and they waved good bye.

I shouted, "Good bye! See you tomorrow! And Len good job with the SeeU and I!"

I smiled. They may be weird and don't speak English well, but they are good people. I opened my phone to check the time, 8:30…

I'm so busted.

* * *

Olay! Be happy people! This was the most kuck butt hard chapter to write! I'm serious! I had so much trouble making sure that Lan and Rin didn't start kissing in that last scene XD.

The title! Okay so just to make sure you don't get confused, Me and a Person, represents Len's grammar! I was originally gonna put Me and SeeU, but I'm sure you wouldn't want that. So in the end I ended up having to put a person XD

Ehehe... I'm sorry that Len and SeeU argue so much. I'll try to avoid it in future chapters, actually, I probably will! Because love begins to form in the next chapter! Yay! I'm kinda sorry it took so long for me to set the stage(you know prepeare it for the love) but I didn't want the love to come so quickly.

Also I have an important announcement! My first story will be tooken down! Apparently I don't want to have a story that I'm not working on up. If you read it and liked it I'm sorry! However, I will later on post it again. when I feel like continuing it, so look foward to it!

Reveiw replies

LunaLupis- Your welcome. I'll try to update every week but it might take longer since I'm also working on Falling Falling Snow.

luthor112- Thanks, and I'm glad you liked it.

Okay those are all the reveiws. Also random scenes that don't have much to do with the story won't appear as much! Woot~ They aren't gonna appear as much~ After all, the Love is going to begin!  
So then LET THE LOVE BLOOM~~~

Review~

PS. I had to do so much editing because Len's grammar was too good. XD


	5. Chapter 4: Torn Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Torn Apart**

**Rin POV**

Hi peoples, Rin here~ let's just say that this year is probably going to be quite an interesting one. It's already been one month since school started, and I could say SeeU, Len, and I have become quite close friends. Len has now become good friends with Kaito and his friends, and SeeU teases him about being in a shota club. Then again if SeeU hangs out with them doesn't that make her a shota too? *cough cough* let's pretend I never said that okay? I've also been seeing Len and Miku together a lot. It kinda makes me feel jealous, but hey, they're just friends, and I have my own friends who apparently drag me around so much I can't ever hang out with Len and SeeU during lunch. Well okay, on the occasions our groups hang out with each other. Not too much though, maybe around 2-3 times. Len's English is getting better. He finally got the 'Someone and I' down. Oh, and before I forget, my birthday is two weeks from now!

* * *

**Len POV**

"Class, we have some new students!" Gakupo sensei said in a cheerful voice.

I smiled to myself. It has only been one month since we were new students at this school. SeeU and I settled in rather quickly, and I actually like it here. As my parents said, their academics are a lot more advanced than other schools in the area. Even more advanced than my school back in Nihongo. I wonder how everyone is doing back there.

I waited patiently for the new kids to come in the room. I wonder what they look like.

After what seemed to be forever, Gakupo sensei called the kids into the room. I stared at the door along with basically the whole class as it opened with two students, one boy one girl, walked into the room. They both had black hair and yellow eyes. The girl kept her hair shoulder length with a clip that kept the hair out of her face. The boy had mainly shoulder length hair, but part of it was kept longer than the rest. He also had a ridiculous scowl on his face that made a bad impression to the class.

"Introduce yourselves," Gakupo sensei said to them.

The boy turned to the class and said, "I'm Kagene Rei, pleasure to meet you."

His voice surprised everyone. It was deep and sounded like he already went through puberty. I still sound like a kid.

The girl smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Kagene Rui, pleasure to meet you."

Gakupo sensei nodded and chose someone to lead them around school later. Ah the joy, I'm glad I wasn't picked. I wouldn't want to have to lead around someone who scowls because he thinks it's attractive.

The bell rang and SeeU and I part our ways to go to our next class.

**Time Skip (Lunch)**

SeeU and I walked around the school trying to find a place to eat lunch. Apparently Katio had to go to some meeting, Lui had to do a makeup test, Oliver was home sick, Ryuto had detention, and Mikuo had lunch duty. In other words, everyone was busy.

"Len!" I heard someone call from behind.

I turned around and saw Rin coming up to us.

"Need something?" I asked.

She smiled and asked, "What are you doing wandering around during lunch. Shouldn't you be eating with your friends?"

"They are busy," I replied, "What about you?"

"Me?" Rin asked and I nodded, "I just came back from the bathroom and saw you two walking, so I decided to talk to you."

SeeU giggled and we looked at her.

She smiled and said, "If it's not too much trouble is it okay if we eat with you and your friends?"

Rin's face brightened and she replied cheerfully, "Sure!"

She began to skip off and we followed her. She led us to a big oak tree where her friends Luka, Meiko, and Miki were sitting.

"Hi girls!" Rin greeted them, "I have come back from the bathroom and brought some guests!"

"Someone's happy go lucky," Meiko murmured.

Rin said to Meiko, "If you're mad beause you failed your test don't show you emotion and make other people gloomy."

"But Rin!" Luka whined, "We all failed that test so basically were all gloomy!"

"You failed too Luka? I got a passing score!" Miki said proudly.

"What did you get Miki?" Rin asked.

"73 percent!" she said.

"Oh yeah?" Rin said smiling, "I got 98 percent!"

"That doesn't count!" Luka, Meiko, and Miki screamed.

Rin laughed nervously and turned to SeeU and me.

"What did you get?" She asked.

"96 percent," SeeU said.

"100 percent," I said.

Everyone but SeeU's mouth dropped open.

I looked at them confused, "What?"

After the awkward silence passed they all began asking me questions about how I did that. My answer? Easy, know the formulas. I mean the test itself wasn't that hard. It's just math, then again, that's to only class that has an A+.

* * *

**Rin POV**

After the bell rang, all of us left to our classes. Apparently none of us had the chance to eat our lunches because we were too busy asking Len questions about his test. I wish I had eaten at least something. I'm starving! I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. I saw a black haired guy with yellow eyes with a unhandsome scowl on his face. It actually made him look kinda cute.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know where room P8 is?" He asked me.

I was surprised by his voice. It was deep unlike most boys in this school like Len.

I pointed my finger down the hall and told him, "Go straight down the hallway until you reach an intersection. When you reach it, go left and the first door to your right is P8."

"Thank you," he said before leaving.

Is he a new kid?

**Len POV** **(Time skip after school)**

* * *

"Miku!" I called out to my teal haired friend who was sitting alone on a bench staring at trees.

She turned around and smiled, "Hi Len. Hi SeeU. How are you?"

"Good," SeeU and I both said.

We sat down next to her ans SeeU asked her, "Why do you look like you're deep in thought?"

Miku giggled and replied, "Because I am deep in thought, silly."

"About what?" I asked.

Miku hesitated before saying, "I like someone."

She likes someone right? Who is it? I want to know.

Even though it was kinda rude to ask I asked her, "Who is it that you like?"

She blushed madly and said, "I l-li-like er.. I like K-k-k."

"You like?" SeeU said urging her eyes big with excitement.

Miku began blushing even more before she finally said, "IlikeKaito!"

Kaito? As in ice-cream loving freak? So the person she liked was Kaito huh? Even though it's mostly me hanging around with her… I felt a pain in my chest. It started small but the longer I waited and thought about it it hurt even more. If you haven't guessed yet, I also have a crush on Miku.

SeeU, not knowing my true feelings, exclaimed, "You like Katio! Have you asked him out yet!"

Miku smiled blush covering almost every inch of her cheek.

She fumbled over her words as she said, "I don't know. I love him. I want him to love me too. I want him to confess to me. Then again I also want to confess to him. I-I-I…"

Every word she said made my heart ache. I just wanted to get out of here. I don't want to listen to this. I needed a good excuse, but… Miku probably wants my support… I normally wait and listen to her till the end. Sorry Miku, this time I can't, I'm sorry.

"Guys," I said trying my best to keep a straight face.

They looked at me and SeeU asked, "Yes Lenny-kun."

"I just remembered I have to do homework so I'll see you later okay?"

"What!" SeeU exclaimed, "But Lenny-kun! It doesn't take you long to do homework! Don't you want to stay and support Miku!"

Oh, SeeU, do you know how painful those words you just said are? No, probably not.

I smiled and said, "I need to do homework, so um… I'll see you later."

They stared at me a little bewildered as I walked as quickly as I could to get away from them. I clutched my chest with my hand. It hurt, a lot.

* * *

Ouch Len, I kinda feel bad for you.

Okay before you decide to hurl countless questions at me about why I didn't describe anything about Len liking Miku I'll just explain. So I didn't do it for one simple reason, this story is about Len and Rin. Later on there might be a love triangle or something like that, but I don't want Miku to be involved. And if I did make Len describe it; I would have made them seem like they were the main couple... Er... we wouldn't want that right?

Review replies:

Suzume Tsuji- The Korean in the last chapter was I am the best, and I'll try too keep up with the updating. ^_^

Nina-chan- Er... how the heck did you know it was me? And No, I don't need help with the love because knowing you it'll become a lemon or lime...

Frozen Crystal Angel- Aww~ Thankies. Hehe don't worry too much about the reading while doing HW or research. I do it all the time(Like literally XD). I loved Len and SeeU's awkward moment too. I actually had fun writing that part of the chapter. X3

That's all I have to say so BYE BYE~

And Review~


	6. Chapter 5: Reformed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reformed**

**Len POV (Japanese italicized)**

I walked around heart completely torn. How long has Miku loved Kaito? I didn't want to know. What does she think of me? I don't know anymore. What could Kaito have that I didn't? I don't want to know, for I'm afraid that if I know I will hurt even more.

I felt tears pricking at my eyes, but I forced them back. I didn't feel the need to cry. I already felt torn enough.

I kept walking aimlessly until I found myself in front of the park. It had a few people playing or walking, but, other than that, it was quiet. I sat down in a bench and sighed heavily. I could feel a sad smile tug my lips up a bit and I looked up at the sky.

"Rin's right," I said to myself, "It's quiet and soothing…" I felt my words trail off at the end, and I closed my eyes.

"Hmm?"

I jerked my head to where the sound came from. Standing right next to me was Rin.

She smiled and said, "I told you it's a nice place to come when you're feeling down."

I didn't say anything and her smile began to fade. She sat down next to me and I looked at the floor. We sat there in silence as the wind blew, echoing the emptiness in my heart. Rin gave me a worried glance and I diverted my eyes away from her.

She sighed and asked, "What are you so sad about?"

"I feel torn. As if I lost something important. There's a pain in my chest that won't go away," I lowered my head and closed my eyes again.

Rin smiled and said, "Then don't think about it."

I frowned, "It's not easy. When I want to forget, it comes back."

"Then smile! Where will feeling down get you? The whole world will not be as you want it to!" Rin exclaimed.

She smiled again, stood up, and continued, "If you're not going to feel better than I will make you!"

* * *

**Rin POV**

I smiled again and said, "If you're not going to feel better than I will make you!"

"Eh?"

I grabbed his hand and made him stand up.

"Rin! _Stop!_" He whined.

I giggled softly and began to walk pulling him along with me. I started slow and he frowned walking along with me. This isn't working. I began to walk faster. He was a bit startled by this but soon matched my phase. I looked at him again. He was still frowning. Seriously, was he that sad?

"Com'on cheer up Len," I said.

He continued frowning and I sighed. I walked to a store and told him to wait outside while I went in to buy bananas. I walked outside and offered one to him. He stared at it before reaching out to it.

"Thanks."

That was mu cue! As he was about to touch the banana, I quickly pulled it back. He looked at me startled and made an attempt to get it. I moved making sure that the banana was still out of his reach.

He stared at me shocked, "Rin!"

I smirked and began to run. He stared at me a bit dumbstruck before running after me.

"Rin wait!" he yelled from behind.

I laughed and waved the banana in the air to taunt him and make sure he was following.

"Rin! Banana!" He yelled.

I looked behind and saw him pout and he chased after me. Cute~

I chuckled ever so quietly and yelled, "If you don't keep up you won't get your banana!"

I could hear his footsteps getting quieter and quieter, and I checked to see if he was keeping up. He was beginning to fall behind and looked as if he was losing interest to run.

I smirked and yelled, "Yo shota-kun! You seem to be getting slower! Or is it you want me to throw this banana in the trash!"

Shock was written all over his face and he began madly dashing after me, and I mean madly. I squeaked at the sudden change in speed and began sprinting ignoring the fact I was getting tired.

On our way back we crashed into various items like trash cans, plants, a cat, and, on some occasions, people. We ran until we were finally out of breath.

We leaned against a wall catching our breaths from the run.

"Feel and better?" I asked.

He smiled and grabbed the banana, "Now I am."

I giggled and he opened the banana and began to eat it. I smiled relieved to see that he was smiling again. As soon as he finished the banana, he chucked the peel at a nearby trashcan.

I watched him as he licked of remaining pieces of banana from his hand before saying, "Nice to see you smiling again."

"Why would I not?" he said chuckling lightly.

"You weren't just a while ago," I told him.

He laughed and put his head against mine. I blushed. This was the first time a boy's face was ever so close to mine, not counting my father.

He closed his eyes and whispered quietly so that only I could here, "Thank you."

He moved his head away from mine and sat down on the pavement, and I did the same. We sat there watching the colors in the sky as they melted together making a beautiful arrangement of color in the sky. I felt my heart beat faster again. I wanted this moment to last.

* * *

OMG! Love! I know what your thinking. FINALLY! XD Sorry for stalling the love for that long. Anyways, this chapter was supposed to be merged with the pervious one. However I though in the middle, 'I should make this into two chapters.' So I did. ^3^ Also this chapter was supposed to appear in chapter 2 with less love and SeeU. I didn't want SeeU and Len to be close to each other so I took it off edited it(more like rewrote) it and used it with Rin.

Short chapter, yes I know, but like what I said earlier, this chapter and the previous one were supposed to be combined. Hey at least you get two. ^_^

A little fun fact. I also split this chapter in the middle XD. That means chapters 4, 5, and 6 were all supposed to be one chapter. X3

Review replies

Suzume Tsuji- Aye, Len suffers heartbreak but who cares now~ And I think it's fine if Miku doesn't open her eyes because it doesn't matter anymore 3

Reinette- Aye, don't worry this story will stay a len and rin all the way. d(^_^d)

Luthor112- Thankies~ I hope you liked this on too

Ra- don't worry like I said this is going to stay a LenXRin even if people don't want me too~~

Those are all the review replies so yup~

Review~


	7. Chapter 6: Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bonding**

**Rin POV (Japanese Italicized)**

"Rin, where is bathroom!" Len yelled down the the hallway.

I yelled back, "You forgot the article 'the' in front of 'bathroom' and it is at the end of the hall!"

After we sat down outside and watched the sunset together, we decided to come to my house since it was always I who went to their house. Right now Len is er… trying to find his way around my beautiful fool proof house. Seriously it's fool proof. Every door has a name on it telling you what room it is. Still, he looks cute wandering around my house looking for stuff. I started to smile and blush to my- Wait BLUSH! Okay, no blushing. That is just absolutely embarrassing.

"I am back Rin," Len said.

I looked up a little startled and felt my face heat up again.

"O-oh hi Len," I said.

He looked at me confused and asked, "Are you okay? You're red."

Nooo! I'm not red don't look! Why! Curses this stupid blush!

I smiled and said, "I'm fine."

He chuckled and said, "_You look cute when you blush_."

"What?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Nothing~"

No! What did he say! Was it embarrassing! Arg why couldn't he speak in English!

"Tell me!" I whined.

"_No_~" He said happily.

Anyone in this world care to tell me what he said? No? Meanies! I flopped onto my bed and staring at the ceiling. I felt Len lie down next to me and I blushed. No way. Why do I keep blushing? I turned over to look at Len. He turned his head to look at me. Our eyes met for a second and Len turned his head away. Eh? I moved a bit to see why.

"Len," I said moving to see his face.

"Y-yes?" He said.

I peaked my head in front of him and he blushed. Stared at me for a bit before realizing I saw him, and he turned his head away. I smiled and tried to get him to sit up.

"Lenny~" I said playfully, "Com'on sit up~ I want to see that beautiful face of yours~"

"No!" he squeaked before running out of the room. I giggled and began to follow him. We ran around the house in a little game of chase before I tripped and fell over.

"Owwiee~" I whined.

Len stopped running and came up to me and asked, "Are you fine? Did you get hurt?"

I giggled and replied, "Look at that, Lenny's worried about me."

He pouted and said, "But do you not ask that when people get hurt?"

I giggled at the way he arranged the sentence.

He looked at me and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," I said before making an attempt to stand. I failed and ended up falling.

"Do I help?" Len asked.

I smiled said, "I'm fine," before trying to get up again.

I ended up collapsing again and Len sighed.

"See you are not fine," He said.

"I am to- whoa!" Len picked me up bridal style and began carrying me to my room. Once again, I was blushing like mad.

"L-Len, It's okay. You don't need to help me," I said trying to turn my face to hide my blush.

"But you can't even stand!" he said.

I pouted. We came to my room and he lay me down on my bed like a real gentleman.

He asked me, "Need anything?"

I smiled at him and shook my head before turning around to snuggle with my pillow. He chuckled and sat on my bed next to me.

"Hey," I said.

Len looked at me and asked, "Yes?"

"I'm teaching you English all the time," I said, "Why don't you teach me some Japanese?"

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

I thought about it for a bit. I knew I couldn't ask him to teach me conversational language. He probably couldn't explain with the English and grammar he used.

"How do you say, 'We are friends'?" I asked.

He smiled and replied, "_Watashitachi wa tomodachi desu_."

"_Watashi hachi wa tomo dai-ichi desu?_" I said trying to copy what he said.

He laughed and I looked at him confused, "What?"

"What you say have almost no meaning in Nihongo," I said.

"What did I say!" I asked him.

"You say, 'I eight attendant first.' Eight was made noun and there was no verb," He said trying to suppress his laughter.

I face palmed. I didn't know I would do so badly. Len looked and me and smiled. He took a pencil and wrote down something before passing it to me. It read 'Watashitachi_ wa tomodachi desu_' in a fairly neat handwriting.

"Try saying again," he said.

I kinda didn't want to but I guess I do have something to follow now.

I took a deep breath and tried again, "_Watashitachi wa tomodachi desu_," I turned to him and asked, "So how was that?"

"_Good job_. All you need to do is accent," he said applauding me.

I giggled, "All you have to do is work on your grammar."

"Hey!" he said.

We both stared at each other into the eyes as if we were doing a staring contest. He smiled, and I smiled. We began with a small laughter, and soon it had become a full laugh. We began talking about different things that happened in my life, and we soon began to get sleepy. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes while Len sat down on the floor, leaning his back onto the bed. It wasn't long until I began to fall asleep. As I began to drift off into dream world, I felt something soft touch my cheeks.

I smiled and whispered, "Thank you," before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

I seriously need to take how to write chapter title classes if there are any XP. I suck at them.

I'm sorry it took a while for me to post. I had to do a lot of editing in it. Also, it seems like my brain has been fried dead, metaphorically of course. Don't worry about that for now, it's alive again.

The translations in the story were rough translations so if it's wrong don't start complaining about it okay?

Aaaanywaaays

Review replies:

Hugga Star- Yay, it's another update now. Lol, do you want Len to get jealous XD. Thanks for the nickname too ^^

luthor112- Thankies~

Reinette- I'd never make this into a LenXMiku. I don't really like that couple so for me it would be kinda hard to do it anyways X3. Haha, for me running to cheer people up is impossible because my stamina is very low XD

Blaze Takishima-It's my fist time actually writing a cute scene like that. I'm sooooooooo glad you liked it. And I'm a girl~

RinRinSableheh-XD lol. LenXRin all the way! Suspicious huh? XD Oh well, you'll just have to wait for next chapters~~

Okay! Those are all the reviews! Bye bye peoples until next time X3

Review~~~~


	8. Chapter 7: It's Love

**Disclaimer: I don not own Vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: It's love**

**Len POV (Japanese italicized)**

I stared at Rin as she lied down to sleep. I could feel blush spread throughout my cheeks. The more I stared, the more I felt the urge to kiss her. For some reason, my heart beating faster. Finally, I took a deep breath and, mustering all my courage, leaned forward closer and closer to her angelic face and placed my lips on her cheek and kissed her.

She smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

My face heated up even more. I moved back a bit, trying to remember what I just did...

I just kissed Rin on the cheek...

I continued looking at her until my eyelids begin to close slightly. I yawned and settled myself in a sitting position on the floor, back leaning against Rin's bed. I looked at Rin's sleeping face one more time before drifting off into sleep.

**Time skip (Next day)**

I cracked my eyes opened slightly. Light blinded my eyes causing me to close them again. I heard soft breathing coming from right next to me. I turned my head and opened my eyes again seeing Rin sleeping peacefully right next to me. I stretched my arms above my head while yawning. I stood up; my back aching from the posture I slept in. I looked back at Rin again and smiled slightly. I walked out of the room to the bathroom and washed my face with the cold water from the sink. When I was fully awake, I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water when the front door opened. I quickly jerked my head to the door and saw a woman and a man walk into the room.

"Rin, honey~ we're home!" the woman said cheerfully.

She ran up to me and hugged my tightly saying, "Did you miss up?"

I grunted surprised by the strength of the woman.

"What was that honey?" the woman said again.

I was now basically gasping for air as the woman kept hugging me with her bone crushing hug.

"_Air!_" I squealed.

"Eh? Oh sorry," the woman said letting go of me, "I was just so excited to see you again!"

I collapsed on the floor gasping for air as the woman looked at me.

"Er… Rin is it just me, or did you become more manly?" the man asked.

"_I'm not Rin_," I said.

"Mom? Dad?"

I turned my head and saw Rin standing in the kitchen entrance looking at us confused. Her parents looked at her confused, then at me, then at her again.

"Eeeeeeehhhh!"

After Rin explained the situation to her parents, we all sat down in the living room eating scrambled eggs for breakfast. I sat there quietly eating my egg while Rin was talking to her parents asking them about their trip.

"So Rin. Where did you manage to find suck a cute boyfriend?" Her mother asked.

I chocked on my food and looked at Rin who seem to do exactly the same.

"Since when did I say he was my boyfriend! He's just a friend!" Rin said while waving her hands in front of her.

"But you two look so good together!" Rin's father said while staring at us.

Rin and I sat there in silence as Rin's mom and dad began to talk about how cute it would be if we went out with each other. I turned my head to Rin and caught her glance before she began to blush madly. Well, she wasn't the only one blushing, I was too.

"Kyaa! Look honey! They're even blushing!" Rin's mother squealed.

Rin looked away and I continued to stare speechless.

**Time skip (English italicized)**

"_Bye Len!"_ Rin yelled from the entrance of her house.

I turned around and smiled, "_Bye!_"

She smiled back, and I blushed lightly. I waved to her and turned around to leave for my house. I rubbed my sore back as I trudged my way back to my house thinking about Rin.

After around five minutes of walking, I found myself at the entrance of my house. I stared blankly at the door as if staring at it would open it. I sighed and reached for the doorbell when the door was flung open. I stared at the person who had just opened the door. It was Lily.

"Eh… Hi…" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

She gave me the death glare before grabbing my arm and dragging me inside shutting the door with a loud 'BANG!'

"Speak up Len," she said in a dark voice, "Where were you last night? SeeU and I were very worried."

"Uh-I was- I er… I was-" Lily glared at me, and I practically screamed, "I was at Rin's house!"

I shut my eyes waiting for Lily to yell more. When she didn't talk I cracked my eyes opened and saw Lily and SeeU looking at me with big eyes.

"W-what?" I asked scared by their expression.

Lily turned to SeeU and whispered to her, "Love right?"

SeeU nodded and replied, "Yup, love."

"Huh?" my jaw dropped open, "You're not thinking I'm in love right? That's ridiculous!"

They turned to me giving me a look that resembled much of that of a cat's.

"Lenny-kun's trying to deny it," SeeU said playfully.

"I'm not in love! Rin and I just happened to see each other and she invited me to her house, and I accidentally fell asleep!" I said panicking.

"Oh Len~" Lily said sweetly, "Did you feel weird at all while you were with Rin?"

"Weird?" I asked confused, "Like what?"

"Stuttering, blushing, butterflies in your stomach, accelerate heart rate, etc," SeeU said.

"Uh… Yes?" I answered till confused.

SeeU and Lily high-five each other then turned to me and said, "You're in love!"

They began squealing and talking about how cute we would look together. I felt completely embarrassed and I stared at the floor.

"Ne~ Len!" SeeU said playfully, "Are you going to ask her out?"

Lily spoke next, "Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Are you going to-"

"Shut up! I'm not in love!" I yelled cutting both of them off.

They stared at me dumbstruck and I ran past them into my room making sure to lock the door behind me. I leaned against the door and allowed myself to slip downward. When I reached the floor, I let out a loud exasperated sigh.

Is it true though? Do I really like Rin? Is that even possible? Then again nothing is impossible…

* * *

**Rin POV (Time Skip) Japanese italicized**

I skipped down the sidewalk whistling. For some reason after Len left I felt restless and always had an urge to go to his house. I can't wait to see him at school today.

I started humming while twirling in circles as I reached the school gate. I spotted my friends standing outside talking happily. I smiled to myself and sneaked up behind them.

"Hiiii!" I screamed behind them causing them to scream in surprise.

"R-Rin!" Luka said eyes opened in shock.

"C'mon~ you wouldn't want to be late for school right?" I said before skipping away.

"Rin wait!" they call from behind me.

"Yes~" I asked turning around again.

They looked at each other before Miki asked, "You seem happier than normal. Did something happen?"

"Hmm…" I thought about it for a bit before asking, "What is it called when you feel your heart beating faster around a certain person?" They all gasped.

"W-what? Did I say something wrong?" I asked meekly.

"Rinny! You're in love!" Meiko said.

My jaw dropped open as I now found it difficult to talk, "I-I-I'm in what!"

"Love!" all three of them said.

"So," Miki asked, "Who's the lucky boy?"

"Uh…"

"C'mon Rinny~ Answer~" Meiko said creeping closer to me, "Who's the lucky boy?"

"I-i-it's Len!" I screamed before hightailing away from where my friends where.

I ran into the school and down the hallways face flushed red from screaming out the person I supposedly 'like' in front of the whole school.

"How embarrassing," I muttered to myself, "Would I really like hi-oof!"

I collided into someone almost sending me to the floor when someone grabbed my arm.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was running. I'm very very very sorry!" I said hastily.

"_It's alright_." I looked up and saw Len holding onto my arm still. He seemed to notice and let go.

"I am sorry," he said looking away.

I sighed in relief that I didn't bump into someone else. I smiled and said, "It's okay."

He looked down on at the floor, his face dusted with blush. The bell rang ruining the moment.

"Well, we better get to class right?" I asked.

Len nodded and just as I was about to leave he asked, "Do you want me to bring you to class?"

I turned around and met him in the eyes staring at him. He sighed and said, "Okay then."

He turned around to leave but I grabbed his hand and said, "Sure, I would love it."

He blushed and said, "Okay." He took my hand, and my face bean to heat up.

"Are you not coming?" he asked looking at me.

"Hehe… Sorry. Okay let's go," I said. He smiled and together we walked to my homeroom.

* * *

**Len POV Time Skip (Lunch)**

"Len!" SeeU called.

I tuned to her asking, "_What is it?_"

"_Let's eat somewhere else today_," she suggested. I looked at her confused.

"_Let's eat with someone other than Kaito and his friends! We eat with them all the time!"_ She explained.

"_But… Why is there someone you want to eat with?_" I asked.

She shrugged and looked at me innocently, "_None in particular._"

I sighed, "_Sure, so where are we going to eat?_"

"_Just follow me~_" SeeU said happily before walking away.

I followed behind her still suspicious of where she wanted to eat.

Suddenly she raised her hand and called out, "Miku! Kaito! Over here!" I rolled my eyes. Did she want to eat with them?

Miku waved back and came over followed by Kaito.

"Hi Len, hi SeeU," Kaito greeted us.

Miku didn't say anything, instead just stared at me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. She hesitated a bit and Kaito stepped up in front of her.

"Okay Len," he said defensively, "Did you do something to Miku because if you did, even if you're my friend, you're going to regret it."

I gulped and said, "I did nothing. I promise!"

Kaito continued to glare at me until Miku spoke up, "It's okay Kaito. I just wanted to ask him a question."

We all turned to face her and she continued, "Yesterday, at the park, you were acting a bit weird. Did I do something to you that made you upset or sad?"

Crap, I completely forgot about that…

"Uh… It is fine. I just had homework," I said trying to make an excuse.

"Not true Lenny-kun~" SeeU said, "You were at Rin's house the whole night!"

"_SeeU you idiot! Why did you say that!_" I asked while shaking her. She laughed.

"Len," I turned to Kaito, "Is that true?"

"Y-y-yes," I said trebling slightly.

He put his hands together and said, "I feel so happy for you! When you get married, make sure you invite me to your wedding!"

My jaw dropped and Kaito dragged a now laughing Miku off.

"_Kaito you idiot!_" I screamed.

"Sorry I don't know what you said!" Kaito yelled mockingly before disappearing down the hall.

I let out a groan and grabbed SeeU on the cheek.

"_That wasn't your purpose right?"_ I said darkly.

SeeU laughed and said, "_Of course not. I just felt like teasing you. My real purpose is," _she turned around and waved her hand in the air and screamed, "Rin! Over here!"

"Rin?" I spun around and saw Rin walking up to us. My face heated up.

"_So it's true_," SeeU said. I turned to face her confused.

She laughed and said, "_You do love her!_"

"Hi guys!" Rin said cheerfully. I turned to face her but as soon as I saw her face I blushed, and I turned my head away slightly.

"Hi Rin," SeeU said happily.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

SeeU shook her head and said, "Not really, but do you want to eat with us?"

"But I was going to eat with my friends," Rin replied.

It's alright it's alright," SeeU said, "You can just explain to them later."

Rin tilted her head to the side to think about it for a moment. Before long she smiled and said, "Sure why not."

"Alright!" SeeU said clapping her hands together, "let's go eat outside."

We followed SeeU outside to a bench close by the entrance of the gym.

"_Err… SeeU if I may ask. Why are we eating here?_" I asked suspiciously.

"_Haha, what do you mean?_" SeeU asked my rubbing the back of her head.

My eye twitched and I replied, "_Look, there is no sunlight here! We're under a roof, and we're right next to the gym that is always very loud during lunch! How is this a peaceful place to eat!_"

SeeU dismissed my question with a wave of her hand, "Why don't we just eat?"

Rin giggled and said, "Sure."

We sat down on the bench and ate our lunch while listening to SeeU talk about random things. At some point SeeU disappeared leaving only Rin and I sitting in awkward silence.

"So, Rin," I said trying to start a conversation, "I had fun at your house yesterday."

"Y-yeah. I did too Len."

"…"

"…"

Yup that went well…

"Len," Rin said.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about my parent," she said apologetically.

"Huh? About what?" I asked.

"For them mistaking you for me. I don't know how they did that. I never wear a ponytail," she said.

"Ah, but then I did not wear ponytail," I replied.

She gasped, "Really! But still they should know the difference."

"_Really?_" I pulled out my ponytail allowing my hair to fall all over the place before neatening it out with my hand. Rin stared at me dumbstruck.

"You really do look like me!" She said surprised.

"Hmmm?"

I flattened out my bangs a bit and Rin took out her clips and ribbon.

"Eh, what are you-"

She cut me off in the middle of my sentence and moved my hand using her clips to hold my bangs out of my face, like hers, and tied her bow into my hair. After she did, she took a step back to admire her work…

"Wow Len! You really do look like me!" she said.

My eye twitched and I took a deep breath before yelling, "_What's that supposed to mean! You don't just put on clips and a bow on a guy without their permission!_"

She looked a bit taken back but seemed to understand what I was trying to say even thought she really didn't.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. I suddenly felt guilty for yelling at her like that.

"I am sorry for yelling," I said.

We sat there in silence again. Don't get me wrong. I would love to say something but right now I have a bit of fast heart beating problems…

"Rin, do you like to hang out after school and study?" I asked.

"Sure," She replied.

"…"

"…"

Curse you SeeU. Why did you have to leave us here? We're basically sitting in awkward silence.

"Say Len," Rin began to talk breaking the silence, "Do you-"

Rin was interrupted by the school bell as it rang loudly echoing throughout the hall.

"Do I what?" I asked after the bell finished ringing.

She smiled and said, "No never mind. It's not important."

That made me even more curious but I decided to leave it as it was.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" I asked her.

She blushed but still managed to say, "Sure why not."

I walked her to her class again and began to walk to my own when SeeU appeared in front of me.

**English italicized**

"Oh Len~" she said with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"You love Rin don't you?" she asked.

"I do not!" I said defensively.

"C'mon Lenny-kun tell me the truth," she said.

"I do not," I said again.

She puffed her cheeks and gave me her puppy eyes. I looked away from her but she followed my gaze. I turned around and she followed it again. I closed my eyes. After a while, I opened them again. This time I saw tears in her eyes.

"Eh, SeeU don't cry!" I said trying to comfort her.

"But Len! You're being mean and not telling me the truth!" She whined.

"And how would you know it isn't?" I asked. Instead she gave me the puppy eyes again.

I sighed in defeat, "Okay okay fine. I do like her a little."

Instantly she stopped crying and wiped all the tears from her face and smiled.

"Great! So you really do like her!" she said cheerfully.

"Wait what! Weren't you just crying a few seconds ago!" I asked.

"No no Lenny-kun~ I would never cry. Not even in front of you," She said.

I face palmed, "I've been tricked…"

"Don't worry Len," SeeU said smiling normally, "I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll support you and Rin."

I crossed my arms but didn't say anything. Even if SeeU loves to play pranks or make fun of people, when she makes a promise she normally keeps it.

**Time Skip (After School) Japanese italicized**

"Len!" Rin called out.

SeeU and I turned around to see Rin approaching us.

"Do you need something Rin?" SeeU asked. She puffed out her cheeks.

"Do I need something?" She asked, "I just thought since I'm going to be going to your house, I might as well come with you."

"Sure why not?" I said.

She smiled and we all walked back to our house. After ten minutes of listening to SeeU talk about more random things we found ourselves in front of my house. SeeU knocked on the door, and Lily soon answered it.

"Hi Rinny. Come here to tutor Len and SeeU again?" Lily asked.

Rin nodded her head and said, "Thank you for having me over."

"No problem," Lily said, "After all, you're doing me a big favor by teaching Len. It's been such a bother these past few weeks."

"_Hey lily. You better not be saying anything bad about me okay?_" I said.

"_Oh Len. Did you not know what I said?_" Lily said mockingly.

"_You are so dead when Rin leaves_," I replied.

Lily and SeeU laughed while Rin looked confused.

"Do not worry Rin. Girls will just be girls," I said.

"But Len," Rin said innocently, "I'm a girl too."

I face palmed. It seems like the whole world is against me.

**Time Skip**

After Rin tutored us for about one hour we decided to end it there.

"Lily!" I yelled.

"Yes Len?"

"_Can I hang out with Rin today?_" I asked.

She smiled and said, "_Sure, just make sure that you come home earlier than eight. Okay?_"

"_Okay_," I turned around to Rin, "Then we go."

Rin giggled and we walked outside.

"Is there a place you want to go?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a bit before replying, "No not really. I was thinking you had a place in mind. If you don't have one let's go to the park."

I nodded and we walked to the park.

"Hey Len. About what I was trying to say earlier… Do you like someone?" Rin asked me.

"Yes I do," I said.

"Oh," Rin looked down at the floor disappointed.

"Let me finish," I said making her look up, "The girl I like is blonde. She have bunny ear, clips, and beautiful eyes. Do you know who she is?"

She smiled and pointed at me.

My face flushed red, "I do not wear bow and clip!"

"You did once," she said before she burst out laughing from the face of disgust I made.

I shrugged off the fact that she styled my hair like hers during lunch and smiled.

"Do you want to eat ice-cream?" I asked her.

She beamed happily and nodded. We walked over to the ice-cream truck and I bought Rin an orange flavored ice-cream, and, since they don't have banana, a vanilla flavored one for myself. We sat down on the park bench eating our ice-cream. When I looked at Rin licking her ice-cream I realized; I really do like Rin.

When we had finished our ice-cream, I mustered up all my courage and took a deep breath. I had to be prepared for what I was about to ask. Prepared for whatever she says.

After I managed to gather enough courage, I turned to Rin and called out her name to get her attention.

When she turned to me I asked her, "Rin. On your upcoming birthday, do you…"

"Do I?"

I took a deep but quick breath before blurting out, "Do you want to go on a date with me!"

* * *

Cliffhanger~ So how was it good? amazing? Too good for words to descride? XD

Anyone notice that you finally got a long chapter? Anyone?

Yes I know that there are probably a lot of mistakes with the grammar, but hey, It's still pretty good considering the fact that I rushed it right?

Review Replies

Luthor112- Thankies

Reinette- More fluff soon to come X3. The two languages and Len's bad english is actually hard. I keep making his english too good XD

Blaze Takishima- Himitsu~ XD you'll just have to read to find out. Fool proof meaning there are sighns on every door. Like in some schools.

Hugga Star- Arigatou nee~ I love LenXRin moments too 3

Suzume Tsuji- You have first hand info and update on my stories either way so you know when it'll come out anyways~

RinRinSableheh- Yes they are X3.

Katz- They will eventually~

Okay those are all the replies ^_^

REVIEW~~~


	9. Chapter 8: Not too Fancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Not too Fancy  
**

**Len POV**

I waited as the silence seemed to be forever. I bit my tongue to hide all obvious trembling that I would have shown. Rin stared at me shocked at what I had asked her. I knew it. It wasn't a good idea. There's no way she'd accept after only one month.

I was about to sigh and say sorry for asking but Rin spoke first.

"When you say 'date,' what do you mean?" she asked.

"L-like, being with- Ahh… No I mean-"

Rin laughed and said, "Don't worry you don't have to explain. I already know what a date is."

I felt relieved that I didn't have to explain and waited quietly for her answer.

Rin smiled sweetly and said, "Okay, but this doesn't mean we're boyfriend-girlfriend yet."

I didn't hear anything other than 'sure.' The word kept echoing in my head. Repeating the exact same way Rin had said it. My face must have gone from pink to crimson to dark red.

"Len?"

I smiled and hugged her in relief. She was startled by the hug at first but soon returned it.

"Don't worry," I said, "We won't officially be boyfriend and girlfriend until we're ready."

Why did something in me want to refuse what I said and declare my love directly? Psshh, oh well…

We broke up from the hug soon after, both our faces flushed a deep crimson color. With no words to say to each other, we sat there and stared at the marvelous sunset just like we had the day before.

**Time Skip**

We walked silently, hand in hand, back to Rin's house. We watched the sunset for about thirty minutes until it began to become chilly. We still haven't said much to each other, but it's not like we had much. After all, what would you say when you're too embarrassed to talk.

"Len," I turned around and saw Rin standing still, "Where are you going?"

"Huh?" I looked around confused.

Rin pointed to her house and said, "We're already here."

"Oh, hehe. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

She smiled and said, "That's okay. Thanks for walking me home today. I really appreciate the company."

"_No no._ The pleasure is mine. Umm… I will see you tomorrow?"

"Okay then. Bye," Rin bowed a good bye to me and I waved my hand as she walked back into her house.

**English italicized**

When the door closed I walked back to my house only to find SeeU waiting for me at the front door when I arrived.

"So, how was it?" she asked eagerly.

"It was fine," I said tiredly.

"Don't give me 'it was fine!' Tell me what you did!" she whined.

I scratched my head and said, "We watched the sunset." SeeU made a gesture with her hand telling me to continue. "And…" I said timidly, "I asked her out!"

SeeU's jaw dropped as she stared at me, shock written all over her face. Moments later her shock was filled with excitement as she began hurling questions at me.

"Really! Where are you going to have it!"

"Uhh… Honestly, I have no idea."

SeeU was suddenly quiet. She stared at me as if she was looking into my soul.

"Uh, SeeU?"

"What do you mean you don't know!" she asked.

"It means I don't know! Any anyways, I was going to ask you if there were any upcoming events that we could go to for the date!"

"Oh," she said calming down, "Well, you could bring her restaurant. There's also the flower festival coming up soon. Or, you could bring her to an amusement park."

"When's the flower festival?" I asked SeeU.

"It begins next week and lasts until Sunday," Rin's birthday! It'll work! "There's also-"

"Thanks SeeU. Now I know where I' m going to bring her."

"Where?"

"The flower festival!"

**Time Skip (Week end)**

I watched quietly as SeeU was looking around through my clothes, making a complete mess in my room. She tossed out all my casual clothes and was now going through my more formal ones.

"Len!" she complained, "Why don't you have any good clothes for a date!"

"Do I need it?" I asked, "What's the point of dressing up? It's not even a real date."

"A date is a date! And you need good clothes regardless!"

SeeU stood up and dragged me out of the house, despite my complaints, and brought me out shopping. In a matter of moments we were standing in front of a large building that SeeU called 'the mall.'

"If I may ask SeeU," I said irritated, "Why are we going into this mall?"

"Shopping! We need good clothes and a present for the date!" she replied hastily.

She dragged me inside and started pulling me around into many different stores throwing many clothes onto me for me to try. If I refused all of them, she would drag me out and bring me to another dreadful store. All the clothes she chose were well made and ridiculously expensive and would use up all my money to pay for. Eventually SeeU got annoyed on how I kept refusing clothes and asked me why.

"Because, SeeU, I don't need all those fancy clothes to go on a date! I can just wear normal clothes, can't I? What's the point of wearing something that will impress people if you yourself do not like it!" I told her.

"But Len! It's a date! If you're not presentable then you won't attract the girl!" SeeU replied.

"Well maybe yes the clothes will attract the girl, but what is the point if you yourself cannot? You're basically saying that what the girl likes are the clothes!"

But!" I could tell SeeU was about to argue back so I cut into whatever she was going to say.

"SeeU, this is the first date I'm ever having! Can I just be myself?"

She sighed and accepted the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she would never get me to wear anything fancy.

"However," SeeU said, "We still need a gift for her."

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"It's her birthday. Duh."

Again she took my hand and dragged me around to different stores to find a gift for Rin. In the end, I bought a necklace with an orange, stars-shaped pendent. Satisfied with it we finally went home even though SeeU kept nagging that it wasn't enough.

* * *

**Rin POV (Japanese italicized)**

I stared out the window dreamily as my friends discussed about the people they liked. Once in a while, they would ask me questions and I would reply absentmindedly before thinking about Len. That came out wrong. I meant the date...

"Hey Rin."

I snapped out of my daze and realized that Meiko had just addressed me.

"Y-yes?" I asked her.

"You like Len don't you?" she replied, "Do you guys have any plans in the future?"

"Ah, yeah. We're going to have a date," I replied drifting off again.

I was stopped from entering lala land when my friends all gasped in surprise.

"When is it?" Luka asked.

"On my birthday."

"Where is it?" Miki asked next.

"He hasn't told me yet."

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Meiko asked.

This sounds like it was a well rehearsed play…

"No," I replied.

They shook their heads and Luka said, "No good Rin."

Miki picked up from where Luka left off and said, "If you're going to have a date, you must look presentable!"

"What do you mean?"

"It means," Miki said, "We need to go shopping!"

"What! No!" I said backing away slightly.

"C'mon Rin," Meiko said, "Miki went through the same thing as you didn't she?"

Miki shuddered, probably from the memories of when we dragged her around when we found out she was having a date with Piko. I guess it's my turn…

"So, Let's go!" Luka said before dragging me to a shopping mall.

We targeted many stores that sold very revealing and uncomfortable clothes. Many of them were too big for me to wear due to the size on the breast areas. In the end, we had to stick to a clothing store for children at the ages of nine through ten. It was embarrassing. Even the dresses for children were revealing! What is becoming of this world!

After around one hour we had found at least fifty different dresses for me to try on, and I was being used as their mannequin. Every single dress they found was either too revealing, had too many frills, too ostentatious, or made me look like a royalty from when the kings and queens walked the earth.

When they found how unsatisfied with what they chose they reluctantly allowed me to roam around the store and find my own clothes. After what seemed to be forever of looking, I finally stumbled upon a dress that was simple yet elegant at the same time.

It was a yellow and orange dress with straps to hold the dress up. It reached all the way up to my knees and was decorated with a simple ribbon on the right side of the chest area. It didn't elaborate or show the world my amazingly small chests, and instead, made them not the main focused of the entire thing. To the eyes of people that were not perverted, I would have looked absolutely stunning in a more reserved manner, and I would have been proud of it.

When I walked out of the dressing room my friends complemented me saying it really fit me, and that it matched me perfectly. Not bothering to know if it was true or not, I accepted all compliments proudly.

As we walked back to our houses, I thought about what Len would say if he saw me. Bidding my friends farewell, I walked back to my house. When I arrived, I instantly went to my room. Tired, I took out my bow and clips. I looked at them for a bit. They were old and lost their original beauty however, they still looked beautiful to me. Smiling, I placed them onto my nightstand and crawled onto my bed tired from all the shopping. I glanced at my digital clock looking specifically at the date. There was only one week from the date, yet it seemed as if time were mocking me. This is certainly going to be a long week.

* * *

Halla! It's up! Just a quick announcement, due to finals coming up next week, I will probably not be able to post anything next week. To be truthful, I shouldn't even have been typing this, but hey, I needed a break. I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I truly am. I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as tests are done. *bows*

Review replies:

Suzume Tsuji- Yah think? Aaaanyyywaaaays... uh... I don't have anything other than that XD. Oh well~

Reinette- Aren't we all XD. And you never know what will happen. Who knows when a meteor will come out of the sky and split in half, revealing a Pikachu that will use thunderbolt and electrocute the world. XD (PS don't take it as an insult, it's a joke)

Splendence- Hallo again XD. Thankies~~~

humilityhehe- You like love triangles? To be truthful, I suck at em XD. Who know though maybe I will make one. But then again maybe not. Who knows XD

Blaze Takishima- hahaha, well now the cliffhanger isn't killing you. Instead, it died XD.

luthor112- of course, like all lenXRin eventually, but then again, who knows X3

Emiri-Chu- Well now you're not going to see them argue too much so yeeaaaah. Actually, that's not a bad idea. I'll include that in my story at some point. Arigatou!

Emi Sae Rin- Mwahahaha, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter X3. And thankyou

Yush! That is all! *faints*

Some random bystander- Review~~~


	10. Chapter 9: The Flower Festival

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids!**

**Shout out- Suzu-chan! I was joking when I told you I would discontinue this. Yes it was a prank, and I had no intention on actually doing that! But it was nice for you to believe and fall for my trick so easily XD**

**Okay onto the story**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Flower Festival**

**Len POV (Japanese Italicized)**

I stared out the window. It seemed like class would never end. I wish it would though. SeeU was sleeping on her desk. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't been caught yet. She's been sleeping basically the whole class. I checked the clock on the wall and watched as the seconds slowly ticked away. I let out a soft sigh and rest my head on my hands.

"_Bell, ring already_," I murmured to myself. The whole week seemed to have gone by so slowly. Today, the last day of the week, seemed to last forever.

I lazily looked down at my paper. It was filled with notes that I had to take while class was going on. I sighed and scribbled down random ideas that would pop up in my head. Suddenly, the bell rang, much to my pleasure, and people began scrabbling outside. I prodded SeeU. She groaned and looked up and saw that the classroom was almost empty.

"_School's over?_" she asked me stretching.

"_Yeah,_" I said pointing at the clock. She smiled.

"_Alright then. Let's go home. There's no point in staying here_," she said standing up.

I gathered my stuff and we left the classroom.

"_Oh, Rin told me that she will be a bit late this afternoon. She has to do cleaning duty today,_" SeeU announce to me. I nodded my head.

We approached our house and went inside. Lily questioned us about our day and we replied our everyday reply, "_Good._"

A little while later the doorbell rang. Lily opened the door and Rin came in. Like always, we had our lessons. Well… Kinda…

"Rin, I don't get what you're saying. Can you please stop stuttering?" SeeU asked.

Rin rubbed her face and said, "I am! I just… um… I don't know!"

Lily walked into the room, "SeeU _are you treating your tutor badly?_"

SeeU shook her head and replied, "_She keeps stuttering or talking to fast or talking nonsense!_" Lily sighed.

"_Len, I'm cooking dinner right now. Do you think you could help?_" Lily asked me.

"_But we're in the middle of tutoring! Why now?_" I pointed out. Lily gave me 'that stare,' and I complied with what she wanted.

We walked into the kitchen and I asked her, "_Why do I have to help you right now?_"

"_I think you're the reason why she can't teach you._" Lily stated.

"_Haha. Okay Lily, I know you've always been good at jokes and all, but don't you think that's a bit too much?_"

"_No, Len, I'm serious. It looks like she likes you,_" Lily whispered to me. "_Anyways give her a break and let her talk to SeeU for now. You can go back later."_

* * *

**Rin POV**

After Len I was able to calm down myself. It's weird though. I've never had a problem teaching them so I wonder why I am now.

"Umm… Rin."

I looked at SeeU and she continued, "What's wrong. You seem to be unfocused right now."

"I think I really do like him," Rin stated.

SeeU gave her a confused look and sailed, "Who?"

"Hey I'm not going to tell you!" Rin objected.

SeeU giggled and replied, "Too bad. I think I already know who it is. Len right?"

"Waah! SeeU! You don't have to say it out loud!" I whined.

SeeU said, "It's hard to believe someone like Len could get such a beautiful girlfriend."

I blushed, "W-We're not b-boyfriend and girlfriend! What are you talking about!"

"Oh, not yet?"

"N-No! We just met one month ago!"

"Well, when you two get married be sure to invite me to your wedding~"

I face palmed and buried my head in their sofa.

"Why me…" I mumbled.

"Aww, don't worry," I heard SeeU say, "I'll me rooting you two on. Besides Len also-"

"_SeeU! Don't you dare say it!_" We turned out heads and saw Len walking in the room.

He placed a tray of tea and biscuits on the table.

"_Hmm… Are you done helping Lily?_" SeeU asked him.

He sighed and said, "_Just about. Anyways, did Rin teach you anything while I was gone?_"

"_Nope. We talked about other stuff._"

"_Good, we can take a break,_" Len said.

I buried my head into the sofa again.

I heard Len say to me, "Rin you better take snack or SeeU will eat all of them."

"The article, Len! The article," I whined, lifting my head up.

Len looked at SeeU confused.

"You never add the articles 'the, an, and a.'"

Len shrugged it off and said, "I am not used to it, sorry."

I sighed and took a biscuit, "So is there anything that we can do while we are taking a break."

"Work on Len's grammar," SeeU suggested.

"Hey! My grammar is not that bad!"

"Or really?" SeeU said teasing him.

"At least I can speak!"

"I can speak t-"

The argument would have gone on but Lily bellowed loudly and angrily, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Len POV (Time Skip)**

"_Len. Wake up! It is 11:00!_"

I groaned. "_SeeU leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep._"

"_Len! Today is your date with Rin!_" SeeU shouted, "_Do you want to be late!_"

"_Hmm? Okay just give me ten more minutes… Wait what!_"

I got up quickly and shot out of my bed.

"_My gosh I'm going to be late!_" I shouted, "_SeeU why didn't you wake me up earlier!_"

"_What do you think I've been trying to do!_" she shouted back, "_What time do you normally wake up!_"

"_Not now! I need to get changed!_"

SeeU made a noise of displeasure before running out of my room and shutting the door. I grabbed the clothes I was to wear and put it on. After I changed, I kicked the door open. SeeU was sitting in the kitchen holding a piece of bread. When I ran in, she looked at me shocked.

"_What are you doing going out on your first date looking like a mess!_" she asked me.

"_Gah, no time! I'll fix it on the way there,_" I said hastily.

I grabbed my hair-tie, put my hair up in a messy ponytail and grabbed the bread SeeU was about to eat.

"_Len!_" she exclaimed.

"Look_, when you're late for your first date you will understand why. See you later!_"

I stuffed the bread into my mouth and dashed out the door. I kept scolding myself over and over about being late on my first date. I'm such I moron!

I swallowed my bread and rushed over to Rin's house. When I arrived, she was standing outside looking around worried. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. When I felt I was ready, I walked up to her but stopped to calm my heart down again. She saw me and ran over to me waving her hand shouting, "Hi!"

"H-hi Rin," I said awkwardly. She turned around for a brief moment, and I could have sworn I heard a slapping sound. She turned around again and smiled. I smiled back, awkwardly.

"Why are you thirty minutes late?" she asked me.

"Uhh…" I turned my head away and replied, "I kinda slept in…"

"Umm… Soo, where are we going?" she asked.

"Secret~" I said.

"What! Tell me!" she whined.

"Ahaha, we go eat first, c'mon," I said.

She didn't complain anymore and nodded. I brought her to a Japanese restaurant, much to my liking, and we looked through the menu.

"Hey Len. What is ramen?" she asked me pointing to the section on the menu with ramen options.

"You never eat it?" I asked her surprised. She shook her head.

"Ah. Then," I turned to call over a waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked me.

"Wait Len," Rin protested, "I haven't chosen!"

"You have not eat ramen. Why not give it try?" I told her. She nodded in defeat, and I turned to the waiter again.

"_I would like two Miso ramen please,_" I ordered. It's been a while since I was able to order in Nihongo. I felt proud of it.

He smiled and wrote it down into the notebook he was holding and asked, "_Do you want anything to drink?_"

"Hmm… Rin do you like tea?" I asked Rin. She nodded.

"_Then two Jasmine Teas please_," I said to the waiter.

He nodded and said, "_I will get your drinks. The food will come shortly after._" He bowed and gracefully walked away.

"_Typical waiter,_" I murmured to myself.

I looked at Rin who was examining a painting of a girl wearing a blue kimono liking sadly up into the sky.

"Rin?"

"Hey Len," she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me where we are going to go for the date?" she asked me.

"I tell you already. Secret. It will be a surprise," I told her.

She scrunched her nose and gave me a strange look. I did my best to hold back a laugh, but my efforts didn't work. I let out a little, "pfft" before I began laughing. I made a weird face and she put her hand on her mouth trying to suppress laughing. I made a fishy face and she burst out laughing. I grinned and began laughing with her. Moments later, I noticed that the waiter was standing there holding a tray with our tea staring at us with a confused expression.

"_Sorry. Thanks for the drinks,_" I said.

He placed the tea on the table and nodded before walking away.

"By the way, what did you order for me?" Rin asked me after she was done laughing.

"Oh, I order a Miso ramen."

"Ah! You got the article! Amazing!" she complimented. I lifted one of my eyebrows.

"Umm… Thank you?" I replied confused.

Rin picked up the cup and took a sip of tea. Her eyes widen and she spit the tea back into the cup.

"H-hot!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"It is hot tea. Of course it is hot," I told her.

"But! The tea I drink isn't that hot," she complained.

"Is it hot?" I asked her.

I picked up the cup and took a sip and swallowed it. When I felt it was fine, I took another sip, but this time I drank more than I did last time. This time, the heat spread throughout my tongue, giving it a painful burning feeling. I swallowed it quickly and stuck my tongue out to let it cool down. Rin laughed.

"See, I told you it was hot!"

I rubbed my tongue against the roof of my mouth to ease the pain. I felt small tears of pain prick at my eyes, and I wiped them back.

"Len's crying!" Rin exclaimed.

"It is not funny! It burn my tongue!"

Rin kept teasing me about the tea. I didn't mind much because SeeU teased me all the time. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pocket. My eyes widened in shock. I felt around the pocket. All I could find was my wallet and my phone. I flipped the pocket inside out and gasped. I forgot to bring the present! I could have sworn I put it into the pocket along with my wallet and phone. I checked my pockets again but still couldn't find it. I checked inside my wallet as well. I rolled my eyes and groaned. I really forgot it. I did a great job on my first date forgetting the present.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" Rin asked me.

I shook my head and said, "No nothing, I just forgot something, but it's not important." Not…

The waiter walked up to our table holding our HUGE bowls of noodles.

He set them down on the table and said, "_Here are the two Miso ramen you ordered. Enjoy._"

He turned around and walked away. We stared at the HUGE bowls or ramen. How in the world is someone supposed to eat this? This is way too much.

"So, Rin said awkwardly, "How do we finish this?"

"I do not know," I said staring as the steam rose gently swirling in many different directions. Then an idea came to mind.

"I know, how about we see who can finish first? And the loser has to do one thing for the winner," I challenged Rin.

"Are you sure? I have quite a big appetite," she said confidently.

"It is on!" I said.

She smiled and held up three of her fingers and said, "Then on the count of three."

"Three, two," she brought down her ring finger, "one."

She brought down her middle finger and said, "Go!"

We grabbed our chopsticks and ripped the paper off and began eating. The way we ate was quite messy, and we made loud slurping noises. People kept looking at us, annoyed, but what can you do? We're eating noodles. Don't you slurp when you eat the noodles?

Once in a while, we had to take a sip of, now warm, tea to make sure that the food went down (A/N: If you eat too fast the food you eat might feel like it's stuck in your throat). By the time we only had soup left, we were so full. I took another sip of tea before proceeding to drink the soup.

"Len~" I stopped drinking my soup and looked at Rin. I gave her a questioned look and she smiled.

"I finished," she said tapping her chopsticks on the bowl.

I let out a sigh and said, "Okay then you win."

She did a victory pose raising both of her hands in the air. I chuckled. I was almost certain I would win. Looks like I was proven wrong.

I licked my lips to take off all the remaining soup and wiped my mouth using a napkin. I picked up Rin's unused napkin and gave it to her. She smiled at me and accepted it. She wiped her lips and crumpled the napkin before placing it back onto the table.

"Thanks," she said cheerfully.

I called the waiter over and told him to get the check. He complied and walked to the counter.

I turned to Rin and asked her, "So Rin, do you know what you want?"

She put the tip of her thumb under her bottom lip, and made a face filled with though. Finally she shook her head and said, "I honestly don't know. I'll tell you later when I can think of one."

"I will give you until end of date," I said while sticking out my tongue playfully.

"What? But that's not enough time," Rin complained. I stifled a laugh.

The waiter placed the check on the table and I place the money on the tray. Not interested in the one dollar change, we left the restaurant.

"So where are we going now?" Rin asked.

I checked the time on my yellow flip phone. It was now 12:47 PM.

"We have extra time. Do you want to go anywhere?"

"Ice-cream!" Rin suggested. For some reason, this reminds me of Kaito.

"But we just eat! Are you not full?" I asked her.

"I've eaten more before. At parties and such," she replied.

"Okay then." We walked over to a nearby ice-cream shop that Kaito dragged SeeU and me too many times.

Rin ordered a banana split with two scoops of orange and one banana. Want to know why? We ended up sharing it. I protested because I never split ice-cream with another person before, but Rin said it was okay.

"One banana split with orange and banana!" the person shouted.

Rin hopped up and down and said, "That's ours!"

I got the banana split and Rin got the spoons and napkins. We sat on a nearby table that was rather close to where the festival was going to be held. Rin scooped out a big spoonful of ice-cream and put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yummy~" she said. I smiled at took a scoop of banana ice-cream and put it in my mouth. The sweet flavors of it suddenly burst out onto my tongue and I couldn't help but also make a face of delight.

"You seem delighted," Rin said, "I wanna try the banana ice-cream!"

She took a spoonful of banana ice-cream along with some banana from the bottom and shoved it into her mouth.

"How is it?" I asked her.

"Mmh! Too sweet!" she replied.

"Oh really?" I took a scoop of orange ice-cream and put it in my mouth. It was sweet but at the same time sour. I shut my eyes closed. I was unprepared to it to be so sour. I heard Rin laughing, and I opened my eyes.

She continued laughing and said in-between her laughs, "Your- haha- your face!"

"But it is so sour!" I said, "How do you eat it!"

"How?" she grinned, "by putting it in your mouth and letting it melt!" She laughed again.

"No! I do not mean that!" I said.

"I know," she said controlling her laugh.

She was about to get another scoop when she realized she wasn't holding her spoon. She looked around and found it on the floor. She picked it up and wiped it and was about to take another scoop of ice-cream with the dirtied spoon.

"Rin, don't use dirty spoon! We'll get sick!" I said putting my hand on hers.

"But I don't want to walk back and get another one!" she whined.

"Then," I took a scoop of the orange ice-cream and held it in front of her mouth, "Here."

She stared at me shocked, and for a moment I thought she wasn't going to eat it. Looks like I was wrong. She opened her mouth and ate the ice-cream right off the spoon.

She enjoyed the taste before seeing, "Aww~ Thanky's Lenny~"

I blushed and said, "Well you were just complaining and- Ah, here's spoon."

I gave the spoon to her but she didn't accept it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She pushed the spoon back to me and said, "I want you to feed me!"

I chocked on my words as I said, "W-w-what!"

"Please?" she gave me puppy eyes that could rival SeeU's.

I let out a sigh. I was so weak against puppy eyes.

"Sure," I said.

I took another scoop of ice-cream and held it up. Rin chopped on the ice-cream and ate it. I took the spoon back and took some of the banana one and ate it, careful not to drench the spoon in my saliva. I readied another spoon of ice-cream for Rin and she ate it again. After a while of doing this, we finished the banana split and threw away the plastic used to hold it. I checked my watch, 1:23.

"Okay then, the flower festival is now open. We can go," I told her.

"Flower? Isn't that a little girly?" she asked me.

I shrugged and said, "When we had the Sakura festivals in Nihon, I was forced to wear a kimono."

"You wore a kimono!" she asked me surprised, "Isn't that embarrassing!"

"Not really. If you do not wear you would be considered the odd one," I said.

"Do you have any pictures?" she asked my looking excited.

"Yes- I mean n-no!"

"Show me!" she said holding my hand with both of hers.

Great, I can be a real moron sometimes. She looked at me with pleading eyes and I gave in, again.

I finally said, "Okay, next time you come."

"Yay!" she raised both her hands and jumped. She looked real cute doing it too.

"So let's go then!" she said happily. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the tents.

The whole place was decorated with flowers. The tents, lamp posts, buildings, fences, you name them. Most of the tents were filled with flowers, souvenirs, or games.

"So many flowers!" Rin said amazed.

"Well duh. It's a flower festival," I said. Rin puffed out her cheeks and ran over to a store selling flower perfume.

I followed her and asked her, "Do you like perfume?"

She took one of the samples and shook her head. I gave her a questioned look and she smiled innocently while holding up the bottle of perfume and pointing it at me.

"Oh gosh-" I was cut off because she pushed down the top and perfume sprayed all over me.

"Rin!" I said surprised.

"Huh? But I thought you would like it," she said innocently.

"Why would I like-" paused and smelled the perfume. It smelled like bananas.

"Oh," I said quietly. She smiled.

"But still, do not spray perfume! I do not like it!" I told her.

She looked down and said, "I'm sorry."

Haha really. I'm sure I heard a hint of amusement in her voice, or was that just me?

We walked out of the store and Rin looked around for something. Her face lit up in happiness when she saw it. I followed her gaze to a photograph stall.

"Can we take a photo?" she asked pointing towards it. I nodded a reply and we hurried over to the stall.

"Hello, how may we help you today?" the person managing the shop ask us.

"Can you take a photo of us?" Rin asked.

The person smiled and said, "I certainly can. Stand over there by all the flowers, and I will get the camera ready."

We walked over to the where we were instructed to stand and waited for the person to ready the camera.

"Okay! Camera's ready. Smile!" We smiled and the camera flashed.

The camera person looked at the picture he just took and asked if we wanted to do another one. Rin eagerly said yes without my thoughts. I didn't mind, it was her birthday and a date after all. Just as the camera person was saying "smile," Rin hugged me and placed her lips onto my cheek. At that moment my face went red, and the flash of the camera came.

When I felt it was safe, I spoke totally embarrassed, "R-Rin! What!"

She smiled and laughed before letting go.

"You kissed me before~ So, I kissed you in return," she said, "Let's see the photos!"

Rin ran up the camera person who had just printed out the photos. I put my hand to the place where Rin kissed me. My cheek felt warmer than it normally that mean I'm blushing?

"Len! Stop standing there with a red face and come see the pictures!" Rin called. Yup I was blushing.

I looked at the pictures that the camera guy gave Rin. One of them looked normal. We were standing right next to each other smiling. The next one Rin was hugging while kissing me. My face was filled with shock and was completely red.

"Len, you can have the first picture! I'm going to keep the second one!" Rin said giving me the picture.

"Uhh, thanks? W-wait, why are you keeping the other one! It's embarrassing!" I stammered.

"Memories~" Rin said happily putting the photo in the small bag she brought. "Now let's go find other places to look at!"

"I guess."

I paid the man for taking the pictures and we went off again. We walked around and looked at many different stores. By the end of the day, the sun was beginning to set.

"Len, my feet hurt. Can we rest for a while?" Rin ask me. I nodded and we sat down on a nearby bench.

Rin rested her head against my shoulder. She was smiling and her eyes were closed. A light pink color was visible on her cheeks. I straightened her hair so that I could see her face clearly. I looked around the area to see if there were any nice shops to look at. Then something caught my eye. It was white, looked like bunny ears, and swayed in the wind lightly. Can anyone guess what it is? Yup, it was a white bow. I looked at the one on Rin's head. It was still white, but I could tell it was worn out from usage.

"Hey Rin, I need to do something. Can you wait here?" I asked her.

She lifted her head from my shoulder and nodded. I quickly went over to the store and looked at the new bow. It looked exactly like the one that Rin always wore. I picked it up and looked around for clips that would go with the bow. I found them on the opposite side of the table and I pick a pair. I checked the price to see how much it cost. Seeing that I had enough money with me, I bought it. I hurried back to where Rin was sitting and smiled to her. I may have forgotten the necklace, but I'm not going to let her birthday go by without anything from her.

"Where did you go?" she asked me as I approached her.

I put what I bought into the pocket of my pants and said, "You'll find out later."

"Bathroom?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

She shrugged and pointed to something in the distance. I gasped. To my surprise it was a big blooming sakura tree.

"Let's go to the tree," I suggested. I held her hand and we walked over to the tree.

It was much bigger up close. When the wind blew, some of the petals would fall off and drift to the ground like snow.

Her eyes were wide in amazement as she said, "Wow! Are trees in Japan like this too? It's beautiful."

"Nope," I said, "Wrong, it is more beautiful in Japan. There are rows of Sakura trees. The colors there vary even if only slightly."

Rin ran up to the tree and looked up at the top from underneath. I did the same to see what she was looking at. You could see the branched of the tree along with many of the pink flower. Through the gaps you could see part of the sky. I put my hand in my pocket. I may have just bought the gift, but I felt it was the perfect time to give it to her.

"Hey Rin," she looked at me, "Can you close your eyes for a few seconds?"

She closed her eyes but still asked me, "Why?"

"You will see," I said as I held the end of her bow. I tugged in it lightly to make it come off.

"Len! What are you going!" she asked me.

"Just wait. I'm not doing anything bad," I said. She raised her eyebrow but kept her eyes closed.

I tied her hair with the new bow I bought. Next I removed her old clips and replaced them with the new ones.

I examined it and seeing that it was okay, I told her, "You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and felt her hair.

"Umm… did you like, do anything?" she asked me. I held up her old bow and clips.

She stared at it confused. I flipped open my phone and snapped a picture of her.

"L-Len! Don't take pictures of people without their permission," she said.

I didn't say anything and showed her the picture I had just token. She gasped in surprise.

"You bought a new bow and clips for me!" she asked me delighted.

"You like it?" I asked her.

"Of course! I was going to get a new one sometime soon. Thank you so much!"

She hugged me really tightly, and I found myself gasping for air. When she let go, she began playing around with her new bow. I took both of the tips of her bow and raised them upwards like a bunny. She giggled and I grinned.

"Say, Len. I decided what I wanted you to do!" she said.

"Eh? I thought when I fed you ice-cream, that was your request. Right?" I asked her.

She shook her head and said, "You could have refused that!"

"W-what! You gave me the puppy eyes!" I replied slightly flushed.

She gave me the puppy eyes. Again.

I sighed and asked her, "So what did you decide?"

"Yay!" she said happily, "I want you to kiss me!"

"What? But I did kiss you. Back at your house," I said.

She crossed her arms and said, "That didn't count! I was falling asleep, and that kiss was on the cheek!"

"Uhh… where else would it be?" I asked her even though I had a good idea on what she was going to suggest.

She pointed at her lips. My jaw dropped open. I guessed correctly, but… Did she seriously want me to kiss her on the lips? Seriously?

"W-why?" I asked her.

"Because!" she pouted, "I don't feel satisfied without one!"

Rin blushed at what she said. I, myself, was also probably blushing. Who wouldn't after someone asked for such a strange request?

Rin looked at her feet, disappointed, and said quietly, "I'm sorry, I must sound really selfish right now. You don't have to if you don't want to."

A smile crept onto my lips. I swiftly but gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer until our lips were touching. She was shocked at first, but she soon accepted it and hugged me. I hugged her back. After what seemed to be a heavenly forever, we broke up from our hug. Rin and I were blushing but only lightly. I'm not sure about Rin, but I wasn't embarrassed from the kiss. It was quite the opposite. My heart was racing with joy and excitement.

I leaned closer to her and said, "I don't think you're selfish at all."

Her original look of confusion and shock soon turned into a smile. She giggled lightly before hugging me again.

"Thank you. You really made this into a wonderful birthday," she said. I chuckled softly and hugged her back.

"_Happy birthday_," I whispered to her.

* * *

This chapter was a really hard. It actually went through one whole rewrite and lots of editing, and I mean LOTS. To sum it up, I have major problems writing romance... "orz

_Sooo, if anyone has any tips on how make future chapters better, please PM or review. It would be very helpful. -.-'_

Review Replies-

Suzume Tsuji- I based it off my hatred for shopping for clothes XP

luthor112- thank you

splendence- Kiss in this chapter. two actually XD

Blaze Takashima-yeah, basically. but I actually had a very different plan for this chapter, but in the end I couldn't use it -.-

Okay that is all, bye bye~

Review~~~


	11. Chapter 10: After the Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Results of the Date**

**Rin POV (Japanese Italicized)**

Len began to loosen his grip around me. I whined softly to myself. To be truthful, I didn't want him to let go yet. Reluctantly, I also let go of him. I looked at Len and found that he was looking at me as well. His cheeks were tinted in a very light pink. He closed his eyes and smiled at me.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" he asked.

I giggled lightly and replied, "Do I have any reason to not?"

"None that I see."

"Then there's your answer," I said walking over to one of the benches. I sat down and Len walked up to me and sat next to me.

I parted my jaws and let out a yawn. I brought my hand up and rubbed my eye. I was starting to feel sleepy. I leaned over and rested my head on Len's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him rub my head lightly and I smiled. I decided to rest my head for a while before we went home, so I did.

**Time Skip**

"Rin, wake up. Geez how long are you going to sleep? And you always complain to me about waking up late! Rin!"

"Shut up Neru," I groaned.

I opened my eyes and found my sister's face right in front of mine. I gasped and shot up, hitting my head against hers.

"Ow!" we screamed in sync.

"Gah! Neru! Don't do that!" I screamed.

"Well, so~rry!" she said.

I nodded and looked around. I was clearly in my room, but… how did I get here? Wasn't I with Len? Or was that merely a dream? Is today really the da we were supposed to meet?

"You look worried," Neru said with a teasing look.

"Yeah, just a little. Where did Len go?" I asked her.

"Len? Oh! You mean Len who carried you home after you wouldn't wake up while you were on your date, Len. Right?" she asked me grinning.

I blushed and looked away quickly asking, "C-carried me home!"

"By the shock on your face I can tell that you really had no idea that happened right?"

"O-of course not! I was asleep! Asleep! A-S-L-E-E-P! And are you sure it was him!"

She giggled and said, "He most certainly was! He even said it himself."

"What! So he really carried me all the way back! How!" I demanded.

"On his back~!"

"What! Ahhg!" I face palmed. How could I let something like this happen? And I was even selfish enough to ask for a kiss! I have so much to repay him!

My mom entered the room smiling. Of course it's not your everyday happy smile, more like the one that's about to tease someone.

"Oh dear~ didn't we say that you and Len look good together?" she asked me rubbing her hands together.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand. My mom giggled but seemed to understand I wanted to be alone for a while.

"Okay then, we'll leave you alone for right now, but later you have to tell us what happened," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I said waving my hand to excuse them, "Just let me sleep for a few more minutes. I'm still tired."

"Alright then," my mom stood up and grabbed Lily's hand gently, "and Rin, don't forget to finish your homework, okay?"

I nodded and they exited the room. I lay back down and closed my eyes to get more sleep.

* * *

**Len POV (English Italicized)**

I sat down in my chair looking at my homework. I really had no intention of finishing it. I was too distracted by other things. For example, Kaito constantly calling and bragging about how he and Miku were meant for each other. That was all he would EVER talk about and I was beginning to get annoyed.

"_Kaito SHUT UP! I don't care about what you and Miku do all the time! Can't you just leave me in peace to do my homework?_" I shouted to him on phone.

'_But Len! Aren't you interested?_' he whined.

"_Tch, no I am not!_" I shouted before hanging up.

I set my phone on the table before staring at my homework again. I sighed. I wonder how Rin is. Yesterday she wouldn't wake. I almost panicked. I glanced at my phone before picking up my mechanical pencil. Just as I was about to begin, my phone rang. I snatched the phone and opened it.

"_Kaito, I already told you I am not interested so stop calling me!_" I shouted.

'_Umm…_'

I gasped. It was Rin, and I just shouted into the phone.

'_I'm sorry if you are busy,_' she said.

"_Woah- woah- woah! W-wait! I didn't mean it. I thought you were Kaito!_" I said.

I didn't hear anything so I checked the screen. She already hung up. I sighed and dialed her number and put the phone next to my ear.

'_Hello?_'

"_Ah- Rin, I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean to shout. I just thought that you were Kaito,_" I said.

'_Len? Oh. Um, it's okay. It's just, I'm sorry for all of the trouble that I caused,_' she said.

"_Oh, it's okay,_" I said.

'_Thanks for bringing me home though._'

"_You are welcome._"

'…'

"…"

'_Well, uh. I have to do homework. I'll see you tomorrow?_'

"_Yeah, bye,_" I said.

I hung up the phone. I smiled to myself before grabbing my pencil again.

"Time to do homework," I said twirling my pencil.

I began working diligently on my homework until I got another call. I picked it up and flipped it open.

"_Hello?_" I said.

'_Hey Len~_' I sighed.

"_Kaito, I'm busy. Please leave me alone,_" I said.

'_But why! I want to talk to you about Miku! Did I already tell you about how we-_"

I hung up the phone and turned my phone off. I pushed my homework aside and rested my head. I really didn't want to do homework right now. I let my eyes drift to random things around my desk. Soon, I set my eyes on a box that said 'Happy Birthday.' Oh right. I forgot to bring the necklace that I bought for her. I picked up the box and opened it. The necklace was still new and shiny. It would make a god gift to anyone. However I decided to keep it and save it for when I need to give another present to Rin.

I stood up from my chair and stretched out my limbs. I walked out into my kitchen and found myself face to face into SeeU, who had a look in her eyes that seemed to scream out 'what happened last night?'

"So, Len, what happened?" she asked me.

"Yes, do tell. Last night you came back really tired. What did you two do to make you so tired? Did you do something naughty?" Lily asked me.

"What! Why are you thinking that! We didn't do anything like that, so stop suspecting me of doing anything!" I shouted. They seemed taken back by my shouting and dropped their smug looks.

"So you DIDN'T do anything naughty?" SeeU asked me.

"I most certainly did NOT! And we were in public!" I shouted.

"So you didn't do anything like kissing and hugging?" Lily asked. I groaned.

"If that makes it onto your 'naughty' list, then you really have low standards," I said.

"Still! What happened? SeeU asked me.

I sighed. "Sure, I guess I can tell you. As long as it means you won't bug me about it anymore."

"Yay!" SeeU shouted. Excited about such a simple thing, huh? Well, might as well.

I began to tell them about what happened, leaving some things out: like the ice cream and the picture. Then I reached the part where Rin fell asleep and I had to carry her home. Now then, how should I explain this?

* * *

Alright! Now before you start asking me all sorts of questions as to why I am not updating even while it's the summer, I shall tell you. So, a while ago I was working on one of my stories. In the middle of typing, it crashed. As a result, all my documents related to microsoft were deleted and I couldn't use it. I already asked my father to look into it, so I hope that he will be able to fix it soon.

As of right now, one of my relatives came over and had a laptop. I used the little time that the laptop wasn't being used and began typing like a mad person. She just left right now so... I can't type again. However, I hope that we will get it fixed soon.

I am truly sorry for the inconvenience...

Review replies-

Suzume Tsuji- Kukuku. It's what friends do to stay friends~ And I am not! I had to do so much research and rewriting! It was so hard! And yes. I know you as the same ol' perv you used to be ever since the end of school~

Mitsu- Thank you! I'm glad that you like it. I thought I honestly failed that chapter... I'm so negative. Sorry.

Splendence- The whole chapter was a total of 5000 words excluding the chapter title XD and I think I was blushing the whole time I was writing. I'll try to find more things to extend the story. And thank you! ^_^

Blaze Takishima- Hyper mode? Come to think of it, I always enter hyper mode when I read comedy. X3 I'm very glad you like it. =D

Alright. those are all the reviews~ Also I'm sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to make sure that I could get one chapter out. Also, did anyone see the mistake with the two Lilys? Well, I already fixed it XD

Review and I will bug my dad until he fixes word twice as much as I already am~~~


	12. Chapter 11: Ask

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ask**

**Len POV (Japanese italicized)**

_Flashback~_

Rin and I sat on the bench in silence. We stayed like that for a while until I began to get sleepy. I prodded Rin to get her attention. She didn't open her eyes or look at me. She just kept breathing slowly with her eyes closed.

"Rin? Are you asleep?" I asked her.

She didn't respond but snuggled hit my shoulder.

"Rin? Uhh…"

I tried to wake her up again. She moaned. She was clearly annoyed with the fact that I was trying to wake her up. I gave up and decided to wait for a few more minutes to see if she would wake up. I waited twenty patient minutes before I really began to feel sleepy. I wanted to shake her awake, but decided not to when I saw her peaceful sleeping face. I sighed and slowly moved out of my position to make sure she wouldn't wake up. Slowly I picked her up, bridal style. She was really light even lighter than SeeU. I began to walk towards her house with ease. I gained many weird glances on the way home but decided it wasn't important, so I shrugged it off. Soon I found myself walking in the dark neighborhood that was dimly lit with streetlights. When I reached Rin's house I gently kicked the door. Soon, the door opened revealing a blonde girl.

"Oh, who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm-"

"Oh, hi Len!"

The blonde turned around revealing Rin's mother and father.

"Oh dear. Is that Rin?" her mother asked me. I nodded and she giggled. "I'm sorry if she was any trouble to you."

"It's okay."

"Oh, have you met Neru before?" she asked me pointing to the blonde.

I shook my head. Rin't mother nudged Neru.

"Err… I'm Neru. Pleased to meet you," she said.

"I'm Len. Um… If it's okay with you, can you bring Rin to her room?" I asked them.

"Of course it is," Rin's father said.

I gave Rin to her father and he walked to her room.

"If you would like you could come inside and have something to eat before going home," Neru said.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I'm tired. I want to go home to sleep."

"Oh, okay then," Rin's mother said. "Well take care then."

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight."

_End of flashback~_

"_That's about all that happened_," I said.

"_Hmm… I don't like this Neru girl,_" SeeU said.

"_Why? She's Rin's sister,_" I said.

"_Hmhmhmhm. SeeU it's okay,_" Lily said. "_Now Len, can you and SeeU go grocery shopping for me? Here's the list_."

"_What! You didn't even let us respond!_" SeeU complained.

"_Yeah, yeah, now go get the stuff. Go on,_" Lily said shooing us outside.

"_What are we? Her lapdogs?_" SeeU mumbled.

"_Well, unless you want to starve to death then we don't have to_," I said.

SeeU blinked. "_Then let's go!_" she said enthusiastically.

**Rin POV**

"Hey Neru," I said blankly.

"Yes?"

"In love, is it always the boy who asks the girl to be their girlfriend first?" I asked her.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you have read many love manga. I was thinking that you would know," I said.

"Why? Because you want to be Len's girlfriend?" she asked me. I didn't respond.

"Ookay then. I guess I hit the mark. Well, normally it's the boy who asks the girl first. That's the way it is in most of them I read," she said.

"So it's the boy first?"

"Yes. Normally."

"All the time?"

"No, there are some exceptions."

"Oh really?"

"It's just a little more awkward."

"So the girl could still do it?"

"Well yes, but I recommend that you wait for the guy to ask first."

"Okay…"

"Why are you asking me all these questions? Are you thinking of asking Len to be your boyfriend?"

"Maybe… I mean no! Why would I be thinking about that?" I said snapping out of my daze.

Neru chuckled. "Well if you like him, then you should just wait until he asked you out."

I looked up at Neru. She wasn't looking at me directly. She seemed to be staring out into space, so I decided to leave her alone. I stood up and walked to my bedroom to get more sleep, leaving Neru staring after me.

**Time Skip**

The next day I went to school and went through all my classes. Right now I'm in my final class, math, and there are only a few minutes after the bell.

"Rin, can you answer question 46 please?" I didn't pay attention. "Rin? Uh… Rin. Can you please answer question 46?"

"Huh?" I said surprised. "I'm sorry, what question?" I asked the teacher.

She gave me a weird look and asked me, "Were you not paying attention?" I shook my head and apologized. "Well, since this is a first, I'll let it go. Please pay attention next time."

I nodded and answered the question before zoning out again. Soon after, the bell rang, and I gathered my stuff. I met my friends and we hung out for a while. Afterwards, I went to Lens place. Is it that 'abnormal,' I asked myself. Well no matter. I'm still going to do it.

I knocked on the door of Len's house and Lily opened the door.

"Welcome," she said.

I smiled at her and she let me in. I took off my shoes and walked into their living room. Len and SeeU were playing video games, and were sprawled out on the floor.

"Hi," I said.

They tore their eyes away from their games and looked at me.

"Hello Rin," Len said sitting up.

"Hi," SeeU said.

I smiled at them and we began the lesson. Soon afterwards, we ended up going off topic. We talked about our old schools, and how it was like in our countries.

"Oh, that's right. Len, you didn't show me the picture of you wearing a kimono," I said.

"It was a yukata," he said.

"What? But last time you said that it was a kimono."

"But it was a yukata," SeeU said. "I can get you the picture if you want."

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said excited.

SeeU giggled and walked to her room. I stared intently at Len.

He gave me a confused glance and told me, "It was a yukata."

"No, that's not what I meant," I said.

'I want to ask you something' I said in my head. I will ask him what I want to today. Well… maybe not today. Maybe… Tomorrow? Uh…

"Hey Rin, can I ask you something?"

"Huh?"

* * *

My dad's letting me use his comp when he's not at the house now, so I get some time to type. Luck me!

Alright, due to some circumstances, I have to cut A New Life short. Err... so I'm really sorry to say, there will only be one more chapter. Also, my motivation that I had when I first began typing this has gone down. I have my reason, and I'm sure you don't want another few thousand words here to describe my situation.

So Uh... about this chapter, the ending is a mess. I know. I'm sorry...

Review Replies-

Liia-P- Thank you. I'm really glad that you like the story.

Suzume Tsuji- Aye~~ My dad looked at my comp and said that there was nothing wrong with it so we're not sure what to do.

okay that's all the replies.

Also, if I manage to get all my motivation back, I might make a second series of this story. No promises though.


	13. Chapter 12 Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Finale**

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Sure, but after you ask, I also have something to ask you," I said.

"O-okay," he said.

He sounded nervous and he hesitated before opening his mouth to speak.

"Will you be-!"

"Hey I found it!" SeeU shouted.

She ran into the room holding a big picture book. I looked at Len. He had his head turned away from both SeeU and me.

"_What's wrong Len?_" She said. "_Are you embarrassed Rin's going to see you wearing a yukata?_"

He glared at SeeU and she laughed.

"_Kidding, geez, lighten up._"

SeeU dropped the book on the floor and sat down. She tossed over the cover and began flipping through the pages. I looked at the pictures from where I sat. There were pictures of Len when he was younger. The weird thing about them was, every time he was next to a certain blonde man or woman, he had a frown on his face. In any other picture he was seen smiling.

"Curious?" SeeU asked me. I nodded.

"He has a bad relationship with his parents," SeeU said. "They're always so busy. He has to do most of the chores in the house for them with Lily because when they are home, they are too tired to do anything. And when he get the chance to talk to them, they always get into arguments."

I looked at Len. He was scratching the back of his neck eating a cookie.

"Yeah. I find it quite hard to believe that," I said.

"It is true," Len said. "I do not like my parents."

"I like my parents," I said. "It's hard to believe that there are people who don't."

"Your parents are weird," Len said.

"Well, excuse me for having weird parents. I was trying to make you feel better."

"How?" Len questioned.

"I found the picture Rin," SeeU said.

I scooted over to SeeU and looked at where SeeU was pointing her finger. Len was wearing a plain blue yukata standing right besides his mother, father, and SeeU. Again, he had the frown on his face. His parents both had a small smile on their face, and SeeU was hugging Len with a huge smile on her face. There were small specks of pink and white flower petals, and the background was decorated with pink and white sakura trees.

"Len, you look so cute in a yukata!" I exclaimed.

"It was itchy."

"You should have smiled! It would have made you look cuter!"

"My parents were there."

"But you look cute when you smile!"

"Then, I will do my best to," he said smiling.

My lips also curved into a smile and we stared at each other.

"I'm going to go," SeeU said. "Good luck."

She exited the room and we just continued to sit there.

"Umm… The thing I wanted to ask you earlier," Len said, "Can I ask now?"

I nodded.

"Will you… Umm… Be M-m-my."

"Your? If you keep stuttering, I'll never know what you're trying to say."

"Girlfriend," he said.

He was now blushing really hard and kept his eyes on the floor.

"I-"

"I-it's okay if it's too early," Len said.

"N-no, I."

"It's alright I will understand."

"That's not what I was-"

"I can wait so-"

"Listen to what others have to say!" I shouted.

Len became silent and waited for me to speak.

I let out a sigh and said, "I accept."

Len's jaw dropped and he had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"R-Really?"

I nodded, now aware of the blush on my face. He smiled and hugged me.

"I-I was so scared you would say no," he said.

I dug my head into his shoulder and said, "I wanted to ask you the same."

"Really?"

I nodded.

We broke up from out comforting hug and looked at each other's eyes.

"Do you think our relationship is going to last?" I asked him.

"I do not know."

"Well… We can hope," I said with a smile.

"Want to got for a walk?"

I nodded. We got u and ditched our lessons for the day and went to the park. I enjoyed the breeze that blew through my hair. Len held my hand and I tightened my grip around his hand.

"Umm… To say we are together," I looked at Len, "Here."

He handed me a small box. I opened it and was a necklace with an orange pendant at the end. I gasped.

"But. You already gave me so much," I said.

He smiled and said, "Then one day, you'll just have to return it."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Hmhmhm. I like you_," Len said quietly.

* * *

I thank everyone who has supported my until now. You all gave me the motivation to complete this story. I know the ending is messy. Right now, I'm really tired and I just wanted to get it finished. This is also the first time I have finished something so I'm not sure how to end it. "orz

As far as a second season. Err... I'll think about it, but right now, I feel like this story has been keeping me from writing whatever I want for too long. So right now I feel kinda free. If I decide to do a second season, the character's will be a wee bit different from now.

Well thank you anyways. My new story/stories will be coming soon.

**H_a_**V_e__a_**n**I_c**E_**D**a**_Y!


End file.
